Teen Witch (Revised)
by LunaValkyrie21
Summary: Melody Winters is a woman who moves to Beacon Hills after the horrible massacre of her family due to the hands of a madman. Upon arriving to the town of Beacon Hills, Melody thinks that she can just focus on graduating from high school, but little does she realize the Alpha and the Wizard both have nefarious plans for the town of Beacon Hills that revolves around the witch.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf; it belongs respectively to MTV and their producers/directors. Any characters that you see that are not currently on the show belong to me and must not be used without my express and written permission.

**AN**: This story will be set as an AU of Season 1-4, but it will be mostly written from a third person point of view to better illustrate certain elements in the story. Constructive criticism will be very much welcomed, as I wish to improve my writing skills and hone the craft of fiction writing.

Please note that this is a revision of Teen Witch, so please be patient as I work my way through the chapters and focus on developing the character's background and story. Also, if there is anyone who has more experience in writing sex scenes that is willing to write a sex scene for me, please PM me for more details. I would really appreciate your help.

I do not own the song titles in the Chapter titles, they all respectively belongs to Selena Gomez and her record company.

**Rating: T+ for now, will become M+ later**

**Spells used in this chapter: Astral Projection, Locator Spell, Protection Spell.**

* * *

><p>Chapter One: The Heart Wants What It Wants<p>

Melody Winters has curly black hair that goes to her shoulders, which emphasizes her light mocha skin and ruby red eyes that gleam in the sunlight. Her black peacoat emphasizes her petite 5'6 frame, and is paired with a pair of blue skinny jeans, as she prepares for her first day of school at Beacon Hills.

Suddenly, a chirping sound on her iPhone startles her out of her self-inspection, when she looks at the time and nods to herself. Melody grabs her purse, as she sees that her lamp is crooked.

She squints her eyes, as she moves the lamp slightly to the left with her witchy powers. She smiles to herself, as she leaves her apartment and locks it with her keys, as her iPhone begins to vibrate with a call.

Melody rejects the call, when she sees that it's an unknown number and puts the phone inside her purse. She smiles, as she leaves her modest one-bedroom in one of Beacon Hills' middle class neighborhoods and gets into her Mercedes Benz 2008.

She lets out a sigh of nervousness, as she puts her iPhone into the dock on the dashboard to follow the GPS directions easier to get to school on time. Melody smiles after 30 minutes of traffic, as she pulls up into the school parking lot and grabs her purse and iPhone as she gets out of the car.

Melody looks at her schedule that she got online from the school district and sees that her first class is Chemistry, when the bell rings. She lets out a breathe of frustration, as she can't find her classroom at all.

The witch closes her eyes, as she silently chants a spell when a map appears in her head and directs her to her first class. She opens her eyes, as she follows the mental map inside her mind, when she enters the classroom with everyone's eyes on her.

"Hello, I'm Melody Winters, I'm new here."

Melody hands the Chemistry teacher, Mr. Harris a note from the principal himself when the teacher gives her a bored look and tells her to go and sit next to McCall. The witch smiles at the teacher, as she wants to curse at him, but control herself as she sits down next to a boy.

"Hey Melody, was it? I'm Scott and that's my friend Stiles over there behind you."

Scott smiles at her, as Melody smiles and shakes his hand, as she internally panics at the thought of a werewolf near her. The witch waves at Stiles, as the chemistry teacher calls Melody up to the board with an evil smirk on his face.

"Since you deem it fit to disturb my class with your presence, why don't you tell us the answer to the equation on the white board Miss Winters?"

Melody narrows her eyes at the board, as she uses her deductive skills and tells the teacher that there is no way to solve that equation. Everyone waits with bated breath for Mr. Harris's answer, when his face goes pale, as he confirms that it is virtually impossible to solve this equation.

"Next time, don't pick on a student because you don't like them Mr. Harris. Because the next time that you do, I guarantee you won't ever have the ability to teach anywhere in the United States."

Mr. Harris goes white, as he realizes too late that Melody used to be the well-known daughter of Merida and Bruce Winters, democratic state senators of the state of California. The witch decides that she hates her chemistry teacher, when Scott and Stiles approaches her after class and tries to do a fist bump.

"Umm no, I don't do fist bumps with a werewolf, especially since you would probably not know how to control yourself and break my hand or something."

Melody glares at Scott, as she turns around and walks away from the two of them who stares after her dumbfounded. Stiles snaps out of his shock, and plans to confront Melody to ask her how did she know about his best friend, when the hallways are suddenly filled with a lot of students.

The witch hums to herself, as she tries to figure out how to transfer out of the school this time since there is apparently a werewolf in this town. She startles, as she feels someone bumps into her roughly and nearly throws her into the locker. The witch narrows her eyes as she looks at a guy who is 5 foot and six inches tall, has electric blue eyes, and brunette hair wearing a lacrosse uniform.

"Watch where you're going tranny, wouldn't want to get any mud on your pretty dress. Don't you know to stay out of the way of the greatest lacrosse champion ever, Jackson Whittenmore?"

Melody clenches her hands tightly, as she starts to draw blood in an effort to contain her magic when Jackson sneers at her. The witch decides to walk away from him, when Jackson attacks her and slams the lacrosse stick hard in her back that she flies forward when Scott catches her in time before she went through the windows.

"Thanks, I owe you Scott."

The witch says, as she flinches at the pain of Jackson's assault, when she begins to regenerate from the blunt force trauma. Before Scott can say anything, Melody disappears among the students as she heads to her classes for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>The lunch bell rings, when the Principal calls Melody to his office and sits her down, as he clasps his hands together in a white grip. Thomas asks Melody, if she would like to press charges against Jackson for assaulting her as several students including Scott McCall who witnessed it.<p>

"Yes, I have to say Principal Thomas, I'm very disappointed with your school so far. I was led to believe that this would be an safe and welcoming environment for students of the Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, and Transgender community. If steps are not taken to ensure that this school is a safe learning environment for the students such as myself, believe me your school board will be hearing from my parents on this matter."

Melody says, as she glares at the Principal who gulps in fright, as he nods his head and tells her that Jackson will be suspended for two weeks with no lacrosse privileges until his senior year. The witch leaves the Principal's office, as she sees Scott and Stiles waiting outside for the Principal.

"Hey sorry about being mean to you guys earlier, I didn't mean to lash out at you. It was not my intention to do so."

Melody apologizes, as she bows at Stiles and Scott for her extremely rude behavior yesterday. Scott waves off her apology, as Stiles does the same with a shrug of his shoulders and tells her that everything is good.

"Melody Winters? I'm the Sheriff of Beacon Hills, Principal Thomas mentions that you wanted to press charges against Jackson Whittenmore?"

Melody nods, as she explains everything that Jackson did and said to her, all because he was the one that bumped into her in the first place. The Sheriff turns around and asks Scott the same questions since he was there and saw the whole thing.

"Are you sure you want to press charges against him? Just say the word, and I will arrest him for a hate crime which is a felony and could result in him getting a heavy fine or prison time."

Before the witch can say anything, she looks at Jackson and gets the sense of remorse from him when she turns to the Sheriff and asks him to throw him in a LGBT workshop and pay the heavy fine. Melody scoffs, as she watches Jackson with his parents, and notices that he seems to really regret his actions against her.

The witch feels exhausted after her ordeal, when Scott offers to drive her home tentatively when the witch nods her head. Scott and Melody walks into the school parking lot, as she tosses him the keys and gives him directions via her iPhone's GPS system to her apartment.

The two of them are enveloped in silence, as Melody tries to figure out how to feel about Beacon Hills in general. Scott looks like he is about to say something, when he clears his throat and finally gets the confidence to say it.

"I just wanted to let you know, that not everyone in Beacon Hills is like Jackson. He's just an asshole; most of us accept people have different ways in how they like to identify themselves and others to identify them as. I think you're like the prettiest young woman that I met, and you're awesome."

Melody looks at Scott in shock, as a small smile on her face begins to emerge when she gets out of the car. Stiles pulls into the parking lot, as the witch looks at Scott in a new light and nods at him in thanks, as she heads to her apartment.

Scott frowns at the air, as he smells the air and tries to identify the unique scent with his wolfy senses. Stiles looks at his best friend with a frown, as Scott tells him that they will have to keep an closer eye on Melody from now on.

* * *

><p>Later in the day, Melody decides to go out for a meditation session in the woods and changes her pants for tights. The witch hums to herself, as she heads towards a particular destination in mind when a man with jet-black hair, blue steel eyes, and black leather jacket stares at her.<p>

"You're one of them aren't you? A witch, hmm what could you be doing here in Beacon Hills all by yourself? Makes one suspicious, especially when you happen to arrive several weeks after the Argents arrives."

Melody freezes at the sight of Derek who knows her secret, when she suddenly breaks into a run away from him. Derek growls, as he shifts partially and runs after the witch with his claws out, he catches the witch in his sights when he leaps at her and knocks her down to the ground.

Before he can threaten her, Melody disappears into a faint hue of pink translucent light and Derek lets out a mighty howl as he realizes that she tricked him. Melody gasps, as her astral form comes back into her body and nearly goes into shock at the sight of having a werewolf attack her for no reason.

The witch calms down her racing heart, when she checks the protection wards on the apartment and lets out a breathe of relief that she's safe for now. She decides to take a hot shower to get her mind off of her recent encounter with the mysterious werewolf that nearly attacked her.

Melody jumps out of the shower in a towel wrapped around her waist, when she hears a knock at her front door. She raises her hand in preparation to blast the stranger off of the third floor, as she looks through the peephole to see no one there at all.

The witch slightly lets down her guard, as she opens the door and sees a plain white envelope with a yellow rose attached to it. She frowns, as she opens it up to see a plain piece of paper with a picture of her from her past.

'Soon my dear, you will be mine and all others who dared to lay a hand on my precious shall pay with their lives.'

Melody freezes at the subtle threat hidden behind the lines, as she tries to cast a spell to reveal the writer when nothing comes up. She frowns when every revealing spell that she tries doesn't work at all.

To reassure herself, that she didn't lose her powers, the witch grabs something and throws it up in the air. She flicks her wrist and freezes it perfectly, as she tries to figure out who would be so obsessed with her to the point, where he would take pictures of her and knows that she's a witch?

The young witch decides to go to bed, and goes to sleep in her king-size bed with silk sheets and silk comforter. Meanwhile, a guy watches the witch from afar with a pair of binoculars as he smirks at the sight of his love resting comfortably in her bed.

'Soon my love, we should be together. I will destroy the Alpha first, and then no one can stand in my way."

The mysterious hooded stranger lets out a dark chuckle, as he disappears amongst the trees with a flash of dark energy. Derek Hale arrives in Melody's apartment parking lot, and glares at the sleeping witch, whose family caused his own to die in that fire ten years ago.

"I swear if it is the last thing that I do, I will make sure that you will burn for your family's sins Melody."

The older Hale has a wolfish smirk on his face, as he continues to observe the sleeping witch for a few hours before he disappears in a blur among the woods.

* * *

><p>Melody awakens in the early morning and lets out a yawn, as she lets out an earth-shattering scream when she goes to look outside of her window. The witch stares in shock and fear, as she sees piles of dead bodies in the apartment parking lot.<p>

She begins to shake, as her fingers begin to get itchy when she grabs her iPhone and calls the Sheriff's department as she informs them of a mass murder. The witch begins to pause in the middle of her sentence, as she feels a faint trace of dark energy in the area.

Before she can continue, someone tries to break into the witch's apartment as they continue to swing an axe at the front door. Melody's protection spell manages to hold off her attacker for the time being, when she tells the Sheriff with fear in her voice that the killer is coming after her now.

The witch's force field begins to flicker and shows signs of cracking under the pressure, when Melody breaks out of her shell and freezes the attacker with a flick of her wrist.

"I'm going to kill you bitch! Just like I killed all of your family/friends back home in Crescent City!"

Melody narrows her eyes at the reminder of her loved ones' death, when she flings her wrist and tries to use her freezing power when nothing happens. The witch panics, as the masked attacker chuckles darkly when he breaks through her shield and prepares to slam his axe into her body.

However, before he can do so, a man with brunette hair and light emerald eyes breaks into the witch's apartment as he shouts for her to get down. The witch takes cover, as the man fires off several bullets into the attacker with his pistol handgun.

"Melody, now use your powers! Vanquish him with something!"

Melody stares at the man in shock, who apparently knows about her witchy powers when she nods at him. The witch flicks her wrist, as she freezes the attacker once again when she grabs a spare potion hidden under her chair and throws it at him.

"Noooo! You think that I'm the only guy after you witch? Wait until the Master captures you and gets done with you!"

The mysterious masked savior grabs Melody by the waist, as he plants a passionate kiss on the witch's lips. Melody moans, as she falls deeper into the kiss when they break apart from each other.

"Who are you? You were the one who saved me from that man when he killed all of my friends and family in cold blood that night two years ago weren't you?"

The stranger nods, as he disappears by leaping out of the apartment and leaves behind a stunned Winters witch. Melody falls to the floor, as the Sheriff and his deputies burst into the apartment with their guns up in the air.

Melody starts to cry tears of shock, as she finally destroyed the man who wrecked such destruction and death on her loved ones. The Sheriff's deputy Tara grabs a wool blanket and wraps it around the witch, as the deputy escorts Melody out of the apartment while they dust for prints and looks for forensic evidence in her apartment.

"Melody, do you have any reasons to suspect why this man would target you specifically?"

Melody shakes her head, as the Sheriff asks her a lot of questions, when he asks her if she has a safe place to stay. She nods her head and points to her apartment, when the Sheriff shakes his head and informs her that it is now a crime scene.

"I have no place to go Sheriff, all of my loved ones are dead. I don't feel comfortable in a motel or hotel, my apartment is my sanctuary away from the real world for a few hours."

The witch says, as she stares at the apartment blankly when the Sheriff does something surprisingly out of character. He offers his own home for Melody to stay at for a while until the Sheriff's department has cleared her apartment.

"I would hate to impose on you like that sir, I'm sure I can find a safe place to stay for a while."

The Sheriff shakes his head, and tells her that his son wouldn't mind company at home while he works really late into the night. The witch asks who his son is, when she freezes at the sight of Stiles and Scott in the general vicinity of the area as they see the massacre.

"Stiles, what are you doing here? How did you even hear about this?"

Stiles snap out of shock, as he sees his father coming towards him with an angry look and tries to hide behind Scott. Scott shakes his head with wide eyes, as he shoves his best friend forward to face the wrath of his father.

"You are so "

The Sheriff prepares to admonish his son, as he gets an idea when he sees Melody and turns to his son and Scott.

"I won't consider giving you too heavy of a punishment, if you can convince that young lady over there that it would be okay for her to stay over at our place for a while until her place gets cleared by the Forensic department."

Stiles squints his eyes, as he tries to see the young woman that his father is pointing at, when he shakes his head. His father gives him a stern look, as he lists out the conditions of his punishment and threatens to ban him from seeing Scott.

"Besides Stiles, the young woman barely has any friends since she got here. I think it would be a good idea for the three of you to bond. She can keep you guys on your toes, since she's older than you two."

Stiles look at Scott, as he nods and gestures for him to accept the Sheriff's deal when he nods wearily at his father. The Sheriff gives his son a small smile, as he tells him that he gets to tell her the good news, when he goes off to talk with one of his deputies about the massacre and whether or not to install a curfew.

Melody turns around from looking at her apartment with a blank expression, as she feels so much anger, guilt, and sadness at so many people dying because of her coming to Beacon Hills.

"Melody, you are welcome to stay with my dad and I for a while until your place is considered safe to go back to. We wouldn't feel right if we didn't offer you a place to eat, sleep, and shower."

The witch looks at Stiles with a look of disdain, when she rolls her eyes at him as she storms off to her car and gets into the car. Melody feels annoyed that the Sheriff is trying to make her his charity case, when she grabs her iPhone which miraculously survived a serial killer's rampage and begins to make arrangements for a place to stay.

Meanwhile, Scott and Stiles stares at each other dumbfounded as the new girl just rejected their offer outright without saying anything. Stiles snap out of his trance, as he glares at Melody's car leaving the parking lot.

"I don't know Stiles, something doesn't sit right with me about her. She smells weird, like the scent of cranberries and yogurt mixed together with a bit of chalk. I think she knows more about this than she is saying. You need to keep an eye on her, while I keep an eye on Derek."

Scott says, as his eyes briefly flash amber gold, as he sees Derek near the crime scene when he goes after him. Stiles rolls his eyes, as he raises his hands and tries to figure out how to find Melody when he decides to do more research on the lore of werewolves to help Scott at home.

* * *

><p>Melody arrives at the high school, when she gets out of the car and lets out a muffled scream as Derek covers her mouth. The witch slams her foot into Derek's foot, which barely fazes the older werewolf who grunts with annoyance, as he waits for her to calm down.<p>

"I'm going to let you go now, but you're going to tell me everything about that dark creature that attacked you last night. I did more research on your history, and your family was killed by the dark warrior that also took my family' lives. I think it would be mutually beneficial if we were to form an alliance against it."

Melody frowns; as she gestures for Derek to let her go when she tells him that she killed him when she threw a potion at him. Derek shakes his head and informs her that dark warriors such as the one last night don't die that easily to a mere potion made by a witch.

"Wait, are you telling me that vanquishing potion barely even fazed that man? I saw him get hit by several bullets in a row, and a explosive potion."

Derek shakes his head and tells her that Dark Warriors are powerful warriors made to come back from the dead by a powerful dark sorcerer. He assumed that Melody was the dark witch until the creature came and tried to kill her at her apartment.

"So what can kill a dark warrior if potions and claws won't do anything to the damn thing?"

Derek shrugs his shoulders, as he grins at her and tells her that she would have to join in an alliance with him in order to find answers to their questions. Melody rolls her eyes at the last Hale, as she narrows her eyes at him and pinches him hard in the shoulder.

"What was that for? Was that really necessary?"

Melody says, as she glares at Derek and says that was payback for trying to kill her yesterday in the woods. Derek holds out his hand, as Melody shakes hands with him and formally cements their alliance against the evil supernatural forces in the form of the Alpha and the Dark Warrior. The school bell rings, and causes Melody to look towards the school when she turns around and Derek is gone.

"How exactly does that asshole expect me to contact him, if he just up and disappears on me?"

The witch sees her iPhone lying on the hood of her car with Derek's phone number programmed into it already. Melody lets out a sigh of annoyance, as she puts her phone into her purse and heads to her first class.

"I hate this town already. Beacon Hills just had to have a whole bunch of supernatural creatures wanting to kill it inhabitants for no good reason."

Her iPhone buzzes with a text message from Derek, when Melody frowns at the strange message as she looks around. She gasps, as she sees a flying lacrosse stick heading directly for her with no one in the hallways.

Melody flicks her wrist and freezes the stick in place, before it reaches her face and it drops harmlessly to the floor. The witch curses out Derek, as she enters the classroom and sends Derek a series of angry and creative texts that would make a sadist torturer blush.

A brunette young woman with brown doe eyes and fair sun-kissed skin smiles at her, as she turns around and asks the witch for a pen. Melody smiles at the friendly girl, as she rumbles through her purse for a pen when she grabs a sleek black pen and gives it to her.

"My name is Allison, I'm new here. My family and I just moved from San Francisco and I saw you yesterday by the principal's office, but I didn't want to bother you then."

Melody smiles at Allison, as she introduces herself and tells her that she is also new to the town of Beacon Hills and just moved here from Washington by herself. The two of them pair up for a classroom exercise that requires them to dissect the latest English reading assignment.

"You know, we make a pretty good team Melody. We should be partners for the rest of the school year if you like? We can go shopping after school at the mall to learn more about each other?"

Allison says, as she hooks her backpack over her shoulder and smiles at the witch, when she nods at him and tells her that she can drive her home after their shopping trip. As soon as Allison leaves, Melody comes out of the classroom and hums to herself as she goes to her locker.

Suddenly, she feels a presence behind her when the witch nearly screams at the sight of Scott standing so close to her. Scott stammers for a moment, when the witch rolls her eyes at him as she smacks him hard across the face.

"Hey! What did you do that for?"

Melody tells him to hurry up and asks her whatever he wanted to ask her, before she gets bored with his presence and leaves the hallway. Scott grins, as he asks the witch for advice on how to approach Allison, when Stiles shows up and interrupts him with a nervous smile on his face.

"Melody, hey there! Mind if Scott and I join you and Allison for your little shopping trip at the mall?"

The witch plans to say no, when the twin puppy dog eyes are unleashed on her courtesy of Stiles and Scott. Melody rolls her eyes, as she slams the door on her locker and tells them that she has to ask the young woman first.

"Whatever happened to the whole 'Melody must be dangerous' kind of thing Scott?"

Scott scoffs and tells him that he is still keeping an eye on Melody, but he still wants to protect Allison from her in case she turns out to be the Alpha. Stiles shakes his head, and disagrees with his best friend, as he points out that Melody could be someone with harmless supernatural abilities.

"Didn't you say that you saw that she regenerated pretty fast after Jackson's attack on her like it was nothing? Faster healing abilities aren't limited to just werewolves, that's kind of supernaturalist of you isn't it?"

Scott rolls his eyes, as he points out that Melody has yet to reveal her true nature yet, but she will eventually. Melody stands in the corner, as she uses her magic to hide from Scott's senses, and listens in on their conversation.

Eventually, the witch walks away from them and thinks to herself, as she figures out how to proceed in the precarious situation that she has found herself in. As the rest of her classes pass without much incident, Allison finds Melody during lunch and informs her that Lydia has a party tomorrow evening, if the witch wanted to go with her to the party when she declines.

"Sorry, I have to focus on moving back into my apartment since the Sheriff's department just called me to inform me that everything has been cleared."

Allison nods, as she sits down and opens her Philosophy textbook and listens to the teacher's lecture while she takes notes. Melody hums to herself, when her iPhone lights up as it gets a text message from Derek Hale.

'Hey, I just swung by the Sheriff's department and found out that the Dark Warrior is still alive since it just vanished without a trace. The whole department is in a uproar since they knew how dangerous it was when it killed a whole bunch of people.'

Melody turns pale, as she finally realizes that everything that Derek told her was true and sees the aforementioned warrior standing in the lacrosse field. Her iPhone buzzes, as Derek sends her another text message when the witch looks away from the field to read the text.

'Don't worry; I'm keeping an eye on you Melody. For the time being, I'm going to move in with you until we can figure out what exactly is going on in this town with all of these mass murders.'

Melody feels insulted for a moment, which Derek thinks that she can't protect herself, but thinks back to how easily the dark warrior broke through her protection spells like it was paper. She replies and tells Derek, that she will help him move into her apartment for the time being.

The bell rings, as she thinks to herself for a moment about everything that has happened to her lately. Melody looks up and notices the look of dark clouds forming and senses that rain will come soon.

"_I have a horrible feeling that things will get a lot worse, before they will get better in this town. Still, something tells me that I have a duty to protect this town from threats of the supernatural variety."_

Melody thinks to herself, as she comes to a realization that her parents were trying to teach her before they were murdered. She realizes that she as a witch, has a sacred duty to make sure that innocents are protected from those who would wish to do them harm.

The last bell rings, when the witch walks out of the school with determination in her stride as she sees Allison waiting for her at her Mercedes with a weak smile on her face.

"I'm so sorry for doing this, but I totally forgot that I brought my car here when I asked you to go shopping with me. Can we do it this Saturday instead?"

Melody nods, as she hugs Allison and tells her that they can reschedule their shopping trip to another time. Allison breaks apart from the hug, as she heads to her car and gets into it.

* * *

><p>The Enchantress gets into her Mercedes, as she gets a voice mail message from the Sheriff to confirm that her apartment is not a crime scene anymore. She speeds off the school parking lot, as she rushes to get home quickly to start her training when she sees Derek standing outside in her pristine parking lot.<p>

Melody flicks her wrist in time to freeze Derek before he can leap towards her, when he breaks out of her freeze with a grin on his face. The witch narrows her eyes, as she freezes him again and throws a potion at him that causes an explosion and blasts him backwards.

Derek heals quickly from the explosion, and smirks on the shocked look on Melody's face, as he grabs her by the throat and lifts her up in the air. He warns her to be more careful, as he throws her hard against the wooden frame of her apartment complex.

"I have to go, but continue to study the spells and potions in your Book of Shadows. We might need your magic if we hope to survive against the Alpha; I found a way to vanquish the Dark Warrior. Once it's dead, it should disable the dark wizard/witch of their magic and stop them from summoning any more in the future."

Melody looks at Derek, as she prepares to ask him something when he disappears into the woods. The witch huffs annoyed, as she walks into the apartment and sees that the Sheriff's department has disturbed none of her stuff. The witch decides to finish her homework, when she places a hand over her textbook and a hand over a blank piece of paper.

The witch mutters a few words, as her spell transfers the information in her head that she already knows onto the piece of paper and answers the questions. Melody decides to erect stronger protection wards, when she places white quartz crystals around the windows and doors.

"Hopefully these crystals will work better at protecting me since the last ones weren't that strong in the first place."

Melody flips through her Book of Shadows for several hours, as she searches for a spell to reveal her mysterious savior's identity so she can thank him properly. The witch pouts, as she finds nothing in her family's book that can help her find out who the mysterious savior is when she hears a knock on her front door once again.

The witch proceeds cautiously, as she looks through the peephole and tries to sense if there is anything out that she can't see. Melody sees another plain white letter with a red rose attached to it, when she opens up the letter and nearly drops it in shock.

'If you find yourself in distress, just think of me and I will come to see you no matter what.

-X'

Melody smiles at the reminder of her hero, when she begins to wonder if thinking of him will summon him to her. She decides to try and summon her admirer, as she closes her eyes and envisions him coming to her.

The witch opens her eyes after a few moments, and looks around as she looks disappointed for a moment. The lights flicker on and off, as Melody's apartment is plunged into complete darkness when her hero comes out of the shadows.

"Hello Melody, I told you that I would come did I not?"

The witch nods, as she clasps her hands on her chest and blushes as she takes in the full muscled frame of his body. The dashing stranger pulls the Sorceress to his body, as he gently plants a passionate kiss onto the witch's lips and makes her feel like all of her senses are lit on fire.

After a few moments, Melody breaks apart from the kiss in desperate need of oxygen and caresses the man's strong masculine features and bone structure. The witch wants to ask him so many questions, when he shakes his head and turns to the balcony, as he disappears among the shadows.

Before he leaves the powerful witch in her apartment alone, the stranger says one line that will stick with her for a long time.

"Soon my love, we shall be reunited after several decades torn apart when you have grown into your true potential. I will protect you no matter what until then."

Melody stands there dumbfounded by his statement, as the lights comes back on and Derek Hale comes into their apartment with a duffel bag and suitcase. The werewolf sniffs the air and growls, as he looks at Melody with concern when he deduces that she seems to be fine.

"Who was in here Melody? Did they attack you? Are you okay?"

Melody snaps out of her trance, as she realizes that Derek is front of her looking worried for her. The witch gives him a smile, as she tells him that she is fine and that she wasn't sure who that person was.

"All I know is that we have nothing to fear from him. I just know that he has been there to protect me several times in the past when my life was in danger."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter One for disclaimer information.

Chapter Two: The Awakening

* * *

><p>Melody gets up out of her bed and yawns, when her iPhone begins to vibrate with a series of text message early in the morning. The witch picks her iPhone up, and sees that the text messages are all from Allison, however before she can respond to them Derek snatches her iPhone away from her and tells her to stay away from Allison.<p>

"Her family are hunters, there are chances that she was raised to become one as well. They may not hunt witches, but that doesn't mean they won't start if you do something to get on their radar."

Melody huffs at the werewolf, as she freezes him in place when she takes her iPhone back from her and begins to respond to Allison's text messages. The witch smiles when Allison informs her that Scott asked her out to Lydia's party, but wasn't sure if it could be considered a date or not.

The witch prepares to respond, when she remembers to unfreeze Derek who has been frozen for a while now. Derek snarls, as he walks past her in the living room and into the kitchen to make them breakfast.

He tells the witch that she needs to work on expanding the range and development of her freezing power more. Melody rolls her eyes, as she tells him that she will be at home in a few hours after school to train her power.

"Wait on a second thought, are you planning on going out to Lydia's party?"

Melody arches an eyebrow at the werewolf in her kitchen and tells him that she refuses to participate in illegal activities that will most likely be a mark on her perfect record. Derek gives her a wolfish smirk, as he tells her that she is going with him to keep an eye on Scott since he has a feeling that he's going to the party with Allison.

"I hate you right now Derek. I hope your soul gets tortured by fluffy bunnies in the eternal depths of Hell itself."

The witch says, as she shoots him a dark smirk and goes to sit down at the kitchen table when Derek sets down plates of homemade strawberry waffles. Melody smiles at the scent, as she thanks him and digs into the fresh waffles made from Derek's labor.

"Why don't you hang out with Scott and Stiles? They are within your own age range after all, don't all teenagers gravitate towards each other like bees on honey?"

Melody narrows her eyes at Derek's question, when she takes a moment to chew her food thoughtfully and swallows when she's ready to answer. The witch shrugs her shoulders, as she says that something about Stiles bothers her a lot more than the fact that Scott's a werewolf.

"I don't know, it's like he exists to infuriate me with the way he talks and acts. He just has to butt in with a rebuttal to my points during English class, whenever I get done listing out my points."

Derek notices with a blank face, that the witch seems to unconsciously get excited whenever she talks about Stiles. Melody's iPhone vibrates and interrupts the witch's passionate rant about how annoying Stiles is, when she grabs her spell book and starts to flip through the pages quickly.

"Wait, didn't you say that you were required to work with Stiles on the group project for your English, Geometry, and Geography classes? You should focus on your classes and your magical studies for now, Melody. It doesn't do us much good, if my spy flunks out of high school?"

Melody narrows her eyes at Derek at the mention of the word 'spy', as she pulls out the stacks of her part of the projects already completed. Derek looks at Melody with wide eyes, as he asks her how she managed to complete months of work in a few days.

"Magic of course Derek. My ancestors believed that any time wasted on 'normal' studies is time that should be used to further a witch's magical studies and powers to protect the innocent. Thanks god for that spell, it's handy for getting all of the important projects finished fast. However, the spell won't work for magical studies since we have to take our time with those."

Melody rolls her eyes, as she gets another frantic text message about the first part of their group projects due in a few days from Stiles. The witch prepares to strangle the hyperactive teen, when she realizes that she can use their group project as a way to find out what Stiles know about his best friend being a werewolf.

"I'm going to do some recon at Stiles' house after school, don't wait up for me and be careful tonight Derek. The last thing we need is a bunch of hunters coming after us for attacking Allison on accident."

Derek growls at the witch, as she ducks a flying saucer from him and leaves with her purse and stack of papers for her group projects. The witch gets into her car, as she turns on the radio when she realizes that Stiles is in front of the school waiting for her eagerly like a little puppy.

"Melody, please tell me that you have some idea of what we're going to do for our group projects. I need to get a good grade on these projects."

Melody nods, as she tells him all of her ideas for their projects when he asks her to come over tonight to his house so they can get started on the research. The witch nods, as she sees Jackson slam Scott up against the locker angrily and decides to intervene when she screams at him.

"Excuse me, let go of my friend now or I'm going to change my mind about sending your ass to prison where you'll be some dude's prison bitch."

Jackson instantly lets go of Scott McCall and looks infuriated at Melody, when Lydia comes around the corner and spots Melody. She has a fake smile on her face, as she invades Melody's personal boundaries.

"Listen here you tramp, you may have Jackson and everyone else thinking that you're the Queen of this school. Let's get a few things clear, I am the Queen of this school and you are a mere peasant of this school who is an annoying bug under my shoe that I can crush anytime I want to."

Melody scoffs at Lydia, as she rolls her eyes and turns around when Lydia does something unexpected and grabs the witch's hair as she shoves her into the locker. Stiles' jaw drops, as he watches Lydia slam Melody against the lockers when the new girl chuckles at her as she reverses her hold on her.

"Just like your boyfriend the douchebag, I'm going to let you off with a warning this time. Next time you fuck with me bitch, I will destroy your lives without a second thought."

The witch walks away from a stunned Lydia Martin, when Stiles and Scott catches up with the witch as they look at each other with surprise on their faces. Scott furrows his  
>nose, as he tries to figure out Melody's scent by leaning in closer when the witch glares at him and gently pushes him away from her space.<p>

* * *

><p>The three of them enters their English class, when the teacher springs a surprise on them and the rest of the students as he informs them that the first parts of the projects were due today. Stiles let out a dramatic groan, as he slams his head on the desk and kisses his grades goodbye.<p>

Melody looks at Stiles for a few moments, and decides to take the English part of her group project out of her purse. The witch gently pulls on Stiles' hoodie, when he looks at her with confusion on his face as she shows him the group project.

"Miss Winters and Mr. Stilinski, have the two of you finished the first portion of your group project?"

Melody hands it to Stiles, as she whispers for him to say that he did some of the work on the project as well. He shakes his head and refuses, when the witch rolls her eyes and tells him that he can do the second part on his own if it makes him feel better when he nods at the witch. Stiles turns in the first portion of the group project much to Mr. Reynolds' surprise when the teacher nods at him and thanks him and Melody.

Stiles thanks Melody, as she nods at him and gives him a small smile on her normally reserved face. He begins to analyze the newcomer a bit more, as he gets the sense that Melody has something around her that waits to be unlocked when she realizes her full potential.

He blinks, as Melody gives him a cursory glance over, before she blushes at him as she realizes that she has been caught and hides behind her textbook. Stiles gives a frown as he thinks that he has something on his face, when he raises his thumb up or down questionably at the daughter of a former Senator.

Melody raises a thumb up in confusion, just as the bell rings and dismisses them from the classroom when their teacher reminds them that the second part of the group project is due in a week. Allison smiles, as she passes Melody and links arms with her, as she talks with her excited about the party tonight.

Scott walks past the two of them, when he smiles at Allison, as she recounts her horrible evening last night when she accidentally ran into a dog. Melody nods at Allison, as she snaps out of his trance.

"Great, I'll tell Scott that you'll keep Stiles company since he was worried about ditching his 'bro' Thanks Melody, I owe you one!"

Melody gives Allison a weak smile, as she curses herself for not paying enough attention to what Allison was saying to her. The witch whips her iPhone out, as she texts Stiles and asks him what time does he want her to come over to his house.

* * *

><p>Finally after the last bell rings, Melody gets into her Mercedes when she drives out of the parking lot as she decides to go home for a few hours to practice her magic.<p>

She looks around, as she enters the apartment and sees no sign of Derek, and her eyebrow twitches at the mess in her living room and kitchen. The witch mutters a spell to clean up everything, when she starts to make various potions and focuses on mixing the ingredients the right way to maximize their potency.

After a few hours has passed, the witch's iPhone reminds her that she has to go to Stiles' house in a few minutes. Melody looks at her clothes, and squints as she tries to think about changing her clothes when she decides that she looks presentable enough.

The Sorceress jumps into her car, as she calls Stiles on her Bluetooth and informs him that she is on her way to his house on his voicemail. Melody arrives at a nice looking modest three-bedroom house, when she gets out of the car and heads up on the porch and rings the doorbell.

She waits for a few minutes, when the door opens to reveal a very angry Scott who looks surprised to see her there. He pushes her hard aside, when she narrows her eyes at his rude behavior and hears Stiles call her to come upstairs into his bedroom.

"Hey there, can we skip the normal research stuff for tonight? Tonight is Scott's full moon, and I don't know what will happen. Can you look through this lore and tell me what's true since you were the first one who knew about Scott being a werewolf in the first place?"

Stiles says, as he winces at how hard Scott threw him against the wall, when Melody takes out a vial full of green liquid and hands it to him. He cocks an eyebrow at the mysterious liquid, as she rolls her eyes and tells him that it's an old wives remedy passed down throughout her family to help with aches and bruises.

Stiles looks suspicious, when the witch rolls her eyes and drinks some of the liquid when nothing happens to her. He drinks it all and nearly retches at the wretched taste of the liquid, when the liquid begins to do its magic and heals him of his aches and bruises.

Melody looks through Stiles' research and points out the myths and fables, as she grabs her keys and Stiles' arm as she pulls him out of his bedroom.

"Allison's in danger, we need to get her away from Scott now!"

Stiles nods, as he realizes that most of his research was right about Scott being a werewolf when he begins to follow the witch into her car. Melody shakes her head and tells him to drive himself to Scott's house as she will go and check on Allison and Scott.

The witch pulls out of the Sheriff's driveway, as she presses the pedal to the metal and breaks several speed limits when she arrives at Lydia's house. Melody sees a very sweaty and sick Scott run away from Allison at the party, when the witch shakes her head at Derek and motions for him to go after Scott.

"Hey Allison, do you need a ride home?"

Allison nods, as she has a mixture of disappointment and anger on her face when she sees Scott leave the party without any explanation whatsoever. Melody comforts her, and tells her that she is pretty sure that Scott has a pretty good reason for leaving like he did and that it has nothing to do with her.

"Thanks Melody for the ride home, we should hang out together sometimes. It's nice to talk to a different girl that isn't Lydia all of the time. I don't agree with what she did to you, that was completely unprovoked and uncalled for."

Melody smiles and nods at Allison, as she is about to pull out of the car when Allison realizes that she left her blue blazer at the party with a groan. The witch tells her that she will get a new one, when they go shopping this weekend, which puts an excited grin on Allison's face.

* * *

><p>The Enchantress pulls out of the Argents' driveway when she drives back to her apartment and decides to wait for Derek there to update her on the situation with Scott. Melody parks her car, as she gets out of the car when she narrows her eyes as she freezes several arrows at once in her direction.<p>

"What the hell is the matter with you? You hunters should know better than to try kill a witch, it never ends well for you guys."

A hunter comes out of the woods with several other hunters behind them with a crossbow in his hand. Melody narrows her eyes, as she watches the hunters warily and crosses her arms across her chest.

"The name is Chris Argent, you're the last Sorceress from the Winters family aren't you? My condolences on the loss of your loved ones, we might require your assistance to deal with the Alpha in the future. It would be very wise for you to choose who you ally with very carefully in the future, it could have unintended consequences that could be devastating should you choose not to ally with the Argents."

Chris Argent gives Melody a cold smile on his face, when the Sorceress fights back every urge to use her powers to teach the bastard in front of him not to threaten a witch. He smirks, as he and his friends leave the parking lot of Melody's apartment complex when Melody begins to shake with absolute rage at the audacity of the Hunters.

Melody decides to go into her apartment, when she notices that something seems to be off in her apartment, but can't figure out what is wrong. She shrugs her shoulders, as she closes the door and locks it with her powers since Derek the jerk can fend for himself since he left her outside all alone in the cold at night.

* * *

><p>The Sibyl wakes up with a yawn, as her alarm pierces through the veil of her slumber to get her up and ready for school. She rubs her eyes, as she gets up from the bed and notices a passed out Derek on her couch who has several injuries that look like bullet holes. Melody lets out a weary sigh, as she reins in her revulsion at the sight of Derek's blood on her expensive couch when she rifles through her potion cabinet and takes out one with a red liquid inside it.<p>

She uncorks it wordlessly, as she takes off Derek's t-shirt and pours the liquid into the bullet wounds which burns up the bullets without hurting the older werewolf and kick starts his healing abilities for a bit. Derek gives her a grunt of acknowledgement in thanks to her healing potion, when she smacks him hard on the leg as she glares at him.

"Don't get shot next time idiot. Last thing that we need is you getting killed. What happened to you last night anyway, I waited for you, but you never showed up."

Derek explains everything that happened to the witch with the appearance of the Hunters and him saving Scott from them. Melody frowns, as she tells them that's impossible because the hunters visited her last night while she was here at home outside in the parking lot.

"Well, there are a lot more hunters than there are werewolves or witches, I think it's safe to assume that its possible two groups could have been sent. What did the hunters want with you anyway? Witches generally stay out of supernatural business and focuses on maintaining the balance of nature."

Melody frowns, as she tells him that Chris Argent basically threatened to kill her if she wasn't careful about whom she allied herself with. Derek lets out a small growl, when the Sorceress gets up from the couch and goes into the kitchen to make she and Derek some food for breakfast.

"Here, you need to get some fuel in you for your investigation for the Alpha, just be careful when you're out late at night Derek from now on."

Derek nods at her with a stoic look on his face, as he slowly takes bites of the stacks of waffles on his plate. The older werewolf takes a moment to assess the woman in front of him, as he wonders why she still insists on feeding him food and taking care of him.

Melody's iPhone vibrates with a series of text messages from Stiles, as she rolls her eyes and locks her phone and focuses on eating the rest of her breakfast in peace and quiet. She puts her plate away in the kitchen sink, as she hums to herself a lullaby that her mother used to sing to her when she was younger.

"I'm going to take a shower now, just let me know if you need anything."

She disappears, as she goes into her bathroom and starts the hot water in her luxurious medium-sized bathtub. Melody takes off her clothes from the night before, as she gets into the bathtub and lets out a sound of pleasure at the soothing hot water that envelops her from the showerhead.

She begins to take a moment to assess her thoughts of the town of Beacon Hills and its occupants to make a list of pros and cons of making the decision to move to the town.

The pros of moving to Beacon Hills was to get a fresh start to rebuild her life after everything that happened to her in Crescent City and she got to meet new people. The two cons of Beacon Hills that she can think of at the moment is that the fact that there is a crazy Alpha going around killing a bunch of people with no distinct pattern that she can recognize and hunters threatening to kill her.

The sound of a knock on the front door breaks Melody out of her thoughts, as she shuts off the shower in the foggy bathroom. The Enchantress wraps a giant fluffy white towel around her chest to hide her breasts as she comes out of the bathroom and dashes quickly into the bedroom before Derek sees anything.

"Melody, Stiles is here and he wants to talk with you about your Chemistry project. I told him that you'll be out soon and if he does anything untoward to you, I will rip out his throat with my teeth."

Melody rolls her eyes when she hears the last part of Derek's statement, as she opens the door and comes out wearing a black turtleneck sweater paired with a pair of black leggings and high-heeled boots. She has her hair wrapped in a bun, as she gives Stiles an annoyed glance and sees that he just started eating her food without permission.

The witch puts on her emerald earrings, as she walks into the living room and sits down in one of the chairs. Stiles instantly starts to rant about Mr. Harris and how he thinks that the teacher is the Alpha because no decent human would enjoy the amount of suffering from giving students so much homework.

"Stiles, let's just focus on the equations for now and gripe about the project after we're done okay?"

Stiles nods in affirmation, as the witch and he focus on finishing their homework before it's due tomorrow on a Monday. After several hours of grueling research and complex problem solving, the two of them have completed their group project when Melody hands Stiles her part and tells him to turn it into the teacher tomorrow.

Stiles looks confused at the woman, when she elaborates and tells him that she is going on a trip to get some answers and won't be in school tomorrow. Stiles narrow his eyes at her in suspicion, when he tenses up at the sight of Derek entering the apartment.

"Why does he have a spare key to your apartment, is he your boyfriend or something?"

Stiles say with a hint of anger, when Melody arches her eyebrows at him and tells him that Derek is just a friend who is staying with her temporarily. Derek gives Stiles a stoic look, as he waits for the hyperactive teen to get the hint and pack up his stuff.

"See you in school Mel on Tuesday. Thanks for being so flexible with the timing, I know it's not convenient since I have been doing research on werewolves for Scott."

Melody nods at him, as she feels a sense of something familiar inside the teen, as he brushes past her on his way out of the door. The witch frowns, as she dismisses the possibility of him being her knight in shining armor when Derek tells her that he didn't find any clues as to the identity of the Alpha.

"Are you sure that you don't have a spell to figure out an identity for the Alpha Melody? Couldn't you just write a spell and boom, you have the identity of the Alpha in mere seconds?"

The witch's eyebrow twitches in annoyance, as she calmly tells him that she would have done that already if she could. She states that someone who could be working with the Alpha is somehow blocking her spells from coming through to obtain his identity. Derek growls, as he slams the witch against the wall and tells her to try harder to find the damn Alpha.

Melody narrows her eyes at Derek, as she smashes a potion against his chest, which causes him to fall to the ground. The Enchantress tells him that she is working on crafting a spell that will bypass the blocks on the Alpha's identity and not to throw her against the wall ever again.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter One for disclaimer information.

AN: I would like to give a lot of credit/props to **CharmedGirl92, **who has been extremely helpful with much-needed feedback that helped me to overhaul this entire story and do a much better job with the pace of it. She also has an awesome story with the title, **My Silver Lining **that features her amazing kick-ass and sexy witch Sophie Middleton! Check it out and don't forget to leave a review!

Spells/Potions used in this chapter: Freezing potions: Potions that replicates Melody's freezing power to an extreme and can cause the targets to freeze to death if not carefully measured.

Revealing Spell: Spell that reveals an identity of an unknown person, however the spell is capable of being resisted if the witch isn't strong enough or doesn't possess the power of premonition.

Chapter Three: Come and Get It

Melody huffs, as she sits in the Chemistry classroom and glares at the evil teacher giving a lecture to the entire class. She was planning on skipping school today to work on her powers more, but then Stiles called to inform her that Mr. Harris said point blank that if she weren't here to turn in her part of the group project, the two of them would fail the project.

Finally after 45 torturous minutes of Chemistry, the bell rings and dismisses her, Stiles, and Scott from class when Melody sees Allison in the hallways. She breaks off from the boys, as she goes to socialize with Allison when Scott pulls her back with a growl in his throat and reveals his amber gold eyes.

Stiles tells Scott to let go of Melody, when the werewolf breathes heavily as he struggles to gain control of his body back from his inner wolf. Scott gives Melody an apologetic look, when she tells him to get better control of his wolf or else she would be forced to take drastic action.

"Hey Mel, are you going to the lacrosse game tonight? I heard that Scott would be playing as first line, which is apparently really tonight."

Allison says, as she gives Melody a bubbly smile and wraps her arm around the witch who wonders if her parents have told her about her family history. Melody nods with nervousness, as she hopes that Scott will have enough willpower to control himself in order not to hurt anyone without her having to intervene.

The witch rolls her eyes in disdain at Jackson and Lydia making out in the hallways without a care in the world. Melody debates if she should 'accidentally' disturb the couple's make out session, when her iPhone vibrates with a text message from Derek.

"Who is Derek? Is he your boyfriend?"

Melody shakes her head with a blush on her face, as she types out a long message and informs him of the situation with Scott playing in the lacrosse game tonight. Allison waggles her eyebrows at Melody's denial, as she stops for a moment in the hallway and asks her if she's interested in anyone.

Stiles and Scott stop near their lockers, which happens to be a few feet away from Allison and Melody's conversation and decides to eavesdrop on the two of them. Melody blushes, as she refuses to answer Allison's question when her iPhone buzzes again and takes it out for a failed attempt to dissuade her from asking her again.

"Hmm, I know its Stiles! You guys have been spending a lot of time lately together haven't you? Oh I get it, 'homework' is really a code word for making out, and oh gosh you two would make a cute couple!"

Melody says nothing, as she blushes furiously and tells her that even if she was interested in Stiles, he doesn't even see her as a viable dating option because he's too busy pining over what he can't have. Stiles stares at Melody in surprise, as she doesn't outright denies that she likes him as something more than a friend when he turns to Scott who nods and tells him that it's true.

Allison gives her a sympathetic smile, as she wraps an arm around Melody's shoulder in comfort and tells her that they will have girls' night in tomorrow evening. Melody nods, as she smiles when the two of them goes into their English classroom and Stiles stands there as he processes the fact that a genuine older woman actually likes him.

Scott snaps Stiles out of his trance, as he punches him lightly on the shoulder and grins while he teases him about Melody's crush on him. Stiles ignores his werewolf best friend, as the two of them walk into the English class with Melody and Allison whispering to each other.

"Miss Winters and Miss Argent, do you ladies have something that you would like to share with the class?" 

The teacher asks the women, as everyone's attention is on the two of them much to their embarrassment and shakes their heads at the teacher. Melody's iPhone vibrates with a text message from Derek, as he asks her to keep an eye on Scott and report to him if it looks like that he is going to hurt someone at the game tonight.

The witch rolls her eyes, as she taps the screen of her phone and replies that he should come himself to watch the young beta werewolf. Melody frowns, as she gets a cold chill that crawls up her spine suddenly while she looks around to see nothing out of the ordinary.

She hums to herself, while her iPhone records the teacher's lecture when a knock on the classroom door disrupts the lecture for a moment. A sexy UPS deliveryman comes into the classroom and announces that he has a package for Melody Winters much to the witch's embarrassment.

Mr. Peterson glares at Melody, as if it was her fault that the package got delivered to her personally at school instead of at home. Melody blushes, as she raises her hand awkwardly and signs the pad when the brunette deliveryman with smoky almond eyes winks at her.

"Thank you, ma'am have a nice day!"

Melody retrieves the package along with a slip of paper on top of it, and nods at the deliveryman as he leaves the classroom with her face bright red. Mr. Peterson crosses his arms and tells her to put away her package or he will be forced to confiscate it from her.

Allison glares at the bastard teacher for being rude, when she gives Melody a smile of encouragement and gives the woman a thumb up. Melody immediately exits the classroom after the bell rings, when she decides to wait until she gets back home later to open it.

A few hours later during practice on the lacrosse field, Melody watches Scott play with the other players with Allison and Lydia on the bleachers. She cringes, as she watches Scott get beaten up by the other guys on the team.

Stiles run forward, as he sees that Scott is about to wolf out on the players, when he pulls Scott off of the field in time and takes him to the locker room. Melody decides to excuse herself and follow after the two of them to ensure that Scott doesn't hurt Stiles, when she takes out a couple of freezing potions in case.

"Scott, hey it's me Stiles!"

Melody enters the locker room, as her nose wrinkles at the smell of sweat inside the room itself when she notices that Scott is on the ceiling. The witch sees that Scott is about to leap at his best friend with his claws, when she throws a couple of the potions at Scott to distract him.

Upon impact with the beta werewolf, Scott howls in pain as he feels his body going numb from the effects of the potions. Steam rises from the small wounds on the werewolf, as the freezing cold potions conflicts with his body temperature and causes him to revert back to human for the time being.

Stiles let out a sigh of relief, as he gives Melody a confused look at the items that she used before to shock Scott out of his werewolf state. Melody quickly explains with a smile on her face that her vials are her chemical bombs designed to immobilize a creature before it hurts anyone.

"Thanks Melody, who knows what Scott would have done to me in his werewolf state. We should hang out sometimes, you're one of the badass chicks."

Melody turns sharply on her heel, as she nods at him and hides her blush from him and exits the locker room. On the way out, she accidentally bumps into someone and nearly falls back when the other person grabs her and holds her steady.

"Sorry about that Melody, wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

Jackson says, as he apologizes to the woman before he enters the locker room to change out of his lacrosse uniform. Melody narrows her eyes at Jackson with suspicion in her eyes at his strange behavior, before she continues to walk out of the school and texts Derek on what just happened in the locker room.

'_Thanks. I'll handle it.'_

The Sorceress rolls her eyes at Derek's short and curt response to her long paragraph, when she takes her car keys out of her purse. She hums to herself, as she waves at Allison and mouths that she will see her later.

Melody approaches the parking lot, when she remembers the small package in her purse and puts it into the passenger seat of her car. She starts the car, and looks in the rear view window as she pulls out of her parking spot when she sees Chris Argent's SUV and glares at him as she passes him in her car.

After roughly 30 minutes of driving in the streets and roads in the woods, Melody finally arrives at the trail that leads to the Hale Property. The witch shuts off the car, as she shuts off the car and exits the car while she curses to herself as she realizes that she is wearing her heeled boots.

Snapping her fingers, Melody's magic transforms her heeled boots into flat boots for walking through the forest comfortably. The Enchantress hums to herself, as she follows the trail of Derek's unique signature until she finds him inside the Hale house.

"What are you doing here Melody? You should be at home making a spell to find out the identity of the Alpha. We need to find out who the bastard is that killed my sister, so I can get my revenge and kill him."

Melody crosses her arms across her chest, as she glares at Derek and reminds him that he was suppose to be helping her expand the range and increase the power of her freezing power out here where it's safe. Derek remembers, as he wipes his hands over his face and gives her a glance when he nods at her.

"Alright, I'm going to be shooting bullets with this BB gun, I want you to freeze them only with one hand then I'm going to continue until we run out of ammo or you get tired. The goal of this training exercise is to be able to freeze multiple targets selectively with only one hand in case the Hunters or the Alpha goes after you."

Derek glares at the Magician in front of her, as he tells her to be quiet and let him finish in his gruff tone of voice much to her annoyance.

"Another reason why I want you to do this is because your enemies aren't going to let you stand still and just freeze them with both of your hands. It's more effective if you can freeze things/people while you are on the run from them to ensure that you are capable of surviving against whoever until help arrives."

Melody nods at Derek, as she tells him that makes sense when the werewolf suddenly pulls out a BB gun and begins firing bullets towards her. The witch's eyes widen with surprise on her face, as she flicks her wrist and freezes them in place with one hand.

"Damn it asshole! I wasn't ready, what if I got injured because you caught me off guard for a moment?!" 

Derek scowls at the witch, and tells her that the Argents or the Alpha certainly won't hesitate if they are going after her and decide to kill her for whatever reason. Melody frowns, as she continuously freezes several rounds of bullets after another in a row when Derek does something unexpected and leaps at her with his claws as he grabs her by the throat and throws her hard through the wall much to the surprise of Stiles and Scott.

Melody gets up, as she brushes the shards of glass off her clothes and walks up to Derek as she slaps him only for him to catch her wrist in her hand. Scott pushes aside Melody for a moment and confronts Derek pretty angrily when he looks around as he recognizes the scent of the dead body on the property.

Scott walks away from Derek in a huff, as he drags Stiles along with him while he tells him that he smelled the dead body on Derek's property. Melody lets out a belly aching laugh, as she bends over at the annoyed look on the werewolf's face at Scott's accusations.

"Melody, go back home and focus on crafting the spell please. We need to find out who this Alpha is, so we can kill him before he kills anymore people."

Melody sobers at Derek's sentence, as she nods at him and heads back to her car when she looks back at Derek faintly for a moment. The older werewolf has a look of such anguish on his face, as he heads back inside the broken pieces of his family home. For a moment, Melody has forgotten that she is not the only person to lose her family because of the fact that they are tied to the supernatural world.

She realizes that under Derek's tough werewolf exterior lays a young man who is still grieving for the death of his family members and wants to get justice for them in some form by killing the Alpha. The witch nods to herself, as she is flooded with determination to craft a powerful spell that will reveal the Alpha's identity to her not only for herself to get some form of peace from the constant animal attacks, but also to give Derek some sense of closure.

The Sorceress arrives at her apartment, as she parks her car and gets out of it while she locks it at the same time. Melody also reminds herself to retrieve the package from her passenger seat, when her iPhone begins to ring with a call from Allison and she answers it with her Bluetooth headset.

"Hey girl, I just wanted to double check that you and I were still on to meet at the bleachers tonight before the lacrosse game starts at 7?"

The witch replies in the affirmative sense, as she walks into her apartment and opens the small package with wariness while she pulls out a small garnet necklace and gasps at the simple beauty of it. Melody gets pulled back into the present moment, as Allison asks if she is all right.

"I'm fine Allison, I got to go. I'll talk to you later okay?"

Melody hangs up on her, as she presses the button on her Bluetooth headset and puts down the necklace for a moment. She grabs her book of spells, as she looks through them and starts to lie out the foundations for creating a revealing spell.

She takes a deep breath, as she begins to prepare the necessary ingredients of the spell when a persistent ringing from her iPhone interrupts her trance. Melody narrows her eyes, as she picks up her phone and frowns as a prisoner from the Beacon Hills Prison is calling her.

"Melody? This is Derek; I need you to cast a spell to let me out of here. Dumb and Dumber Too got the idea in their head that I killed my own sister."

Melody's eyebrow twitches in annoyance at Scott and Stiles' actions that got Derek arrested, when she tells him to hold on. She flips through the Book of Shadows with her right hand while she is talking to Derek with her Bluetooth headset.

The witch casts the Freedom spell, as the magic itself swirls around the Sheriff's station and summons forth the evidence needed to free Derek from jail. Derek hangs up on her with a grunt of appreciation, before he hangs up on her when she ends the connection with her Bluetooth.

Melody gets up from the floor of her living room, as she magically dry cleans her clothes and makes them look like new again. She smiles, as she winks at herself in the mirror before she grabs her iPhone and stares at the necklace sitting on her table with a note attached to it.

_Wear this the night of the Winter Formal; I will be wearing a tux with a mixture of a red and black rose. Until the next time, we meet my darling._

_-X_

Melody smiles, as she thinks about the man who saved her from danger when she tries to see if she can do the revealing spell to reveal his identity to her. She frowns, as she realizes that he is somehow shielding his identity from her as well when she huffs in frustration.

The Sorceress exits her apartment, as she realizes how dark it is and gets a strong feeling that tells her to use magic to travel tonight. She whispers a teleportation spell as her magic whisks her away in a swirl of orbs and she reappears in the girls' bathroom inside the school near the front door.

She checks out her hair and makes sure that not a single strand is out of place, when she exits the bathroom and nearly bumps into Stiles. Melody narrows her eyes at the young man who caused Derek to go to jail based on an assumption, when she crosses her arms at him.

"Hey, perfect timing! I just wanted to let you know that Derek is in jail now, and so you're free from his evil clutches and all. You're welcome."

Melody's vein in her forehead begins to throb with annoyance, as she gives him a sweet smile on her face and asks him what reason did she give him to have him think that she was Derek's hostage. Stiles stammers, as he tells her that is the only thing that he can think of why would Derek attach himself to her so intensely.

"You idiot! Derek was helping me with trying to figure out who the true Alpha is with his investigation. Derek obviously has blue eyes and the Alpha doesn't have blue eyes sweetie, god! Stay out of my way, you annoyed me enough for one night."

Melody screams at him harshly, as she wants to slap him for being so stupid and decides to walk away with a sharp turn from the young man. Stiles stares after her dumbfounded, as he thought that the woman in front of him liked him after all, but didn't expect her to react that mad at the news of Derek's imprisonment.

"Melody, are you okay? You look really upset right now, did someone hurt you?"

Allison asks with a frown on her face, as she sits down next to Melody who's still so angry with the two boys for not thinking clearly. Melody shakes her head, as she tells her that she's mad at Stiles because he did something stupid that ended up getting her friend arrested all because he made incorrect assumptions about him. Melody glares at Stiles angrily, as she watches him obviously drool over Lydia when she turns her head and avoids making eye contact with him.

"Well Melody, are you sure it's just that? It seems like you're probably more mad at Stiles for the fact because he can't see or think of anyone else beside Lydia long enough to pay you any mind."

Allison gives Melody a knowing smile, as she watches Melody blush and turn her head away from making eye contact with her, which proves her theory. She places a hand on Melody's shoulder, as she tells her that Stiles isn't the only fish in the sea and there will be other better fishes in the sea that will be interested in her.

Before Allison can say anything further, Scott wins the game for the lacrosse team, but runs off the field when she frowns at him in concern. She looks conflicted for a moment, when Melody gives her a small smile and nods at her to go and chase after him.

Stiles follow shortly after Allison, as Melody gives him a cold stare that penetrates him to the deepest depths of his soul. Melody breaks the eye staring contest with him, as she heads down the bleachers and to find a discreet place to teleport back home.

Allison smiles, as she leaves the locker room after kissing Scott when she sees Stiles on his way into the locker room. She bites her lip, as Melody will kill her for doing this, but she refuses to let a stubborn boy willingly blind himself to other women that aren't Lydia Martin.

She stops him with a hand on her shoulder, as she gives him a defiant glance and tells him to stop pining over Lydia Martin, which makes him look like a creeper. Stiles flounders at Allison's brusque comment, when she tells him that there are other women in the sea that she knows that are interested in him, but won't do anything about it because of his obvious obsession with Lydia Martin.

Scott snickers, as Allison finally reinforces what he has been trying to tell Stiles for years, but didn't want to crush his hopes of marrying Lydia someday. Stiles asks Allison who the mysterious woman is that has a crush on him, when she smiles and shakes her head as she mimics zipping her mouth shut and throwing away the key.

"Oh come on Allison, that's not fair! You can't just drop a bombshell on me that someone other than Lydia actually likes me and wants to date me and then not tell me!"

Allison shrugs her shoulders, as she smiles at Stiles and walks away with the sound of her boots clacking against the cement hallways. Scott laughs, as he comes up aside Stiles and places a hand on his shoulder and tells him that he's so glad that Allison and him had their first kiss already.

"Wait, do you know who it is Scott? Who is it Scott? Tell me!"

Scott smiles, as he walks away from him when Stiles changes topic all of a sudden and informs him of the details surrounding Derek's release from jail via his eavesdropping at the Sheriff's station.

Melody frowns, as she arrives at her apartment and takes off her shoes and places them near the front door. She sits down on the couch, as she senses Derek lurking about in the shadows of her apartment.

"I'm so sorry for what Stiles and Scott did to you Derek, they shouldn't have done that to you! They make me so mad sometimes, that I just want to strangle them, why are men so stupid? Why do they always want what they can't have? I'm so sick of this, why do guys always ignore the good girls in favor of the bad ones?"

Melody paces back and forth, as Derek stares with wide eyes at the witch in front of him and can't think of anything to say to her rant. The witch lets out a low sigh, as she massages her forehead and heads into her bedroom to go to sleep to process everything much faster and to make it easier on herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter One for disclaimer information.

AN: Vision Spell, Explosive and Freezing Potions.

Melody's Current Active Powers:

Molecular Immobilization

Premonition

Passive Powers:

Regeneration

Spell Casting

Potions Creation

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: The Heart Wants What It Wants<p>

Melody hums to herself, as she focuses on freezing multiple things at once and expanding the range of her power. The witch smirks at the annoyed look on Derek's face, as she repeatedly freezes things with very little actual effort, when the werewolf has an idea that pops up in his mind.

Derek shifts into his werewolf form, as he launches himself at the witch who flicks her wrist and attempts to freeze him only for him to be slightly slowed down by her power. Melody lets out a huff of frustration, as she thinks fast and lobs several potions at the werewolf that slows down his speed drastically.

However, Derek manages to break free from the freeze as he rushes to the witch in front of her and attempts to throw her again. Melody slams a potion into his side that causes him and her to fly on opposite sides from the explosion in the woods.

The witch clutches her right side, as a small gash has formed along her ribs when she winces when she gets up slowly. Her regeneration begins to kick in, when she turns her head to look for any signs for Derek when she doesn't see him anywhere.

Derek grabs Melody by her wrists, as he immobilizes her from using her hands at all when she finally stops struggling. The werewolf gives her a wolfish smirk, as she huffs and crosses her arms at her while her regeneration soothes away all of her aches and injuries.

"When did you start putting wolfsbane in your potions, that was impressive back there with the explosion. I underestimated you for a second back there. We need to work on seeing if you can channel your power through your eyes instead in case your hands are immobilized."

Melody nods at the older werewolf, as she walks over and whispers a healing spell to get rid of the wolfsbane in his system. Derek puts his shirt back on, as he walks back to the Hale house with Melody in tow.

"I think you need to go back to school Melody. You have been gone for two weeks now; I'm getting annoyed with Scott and Stiles. They think that I had you chopped up into tiny pieces and buried you alongside the Pacific Ocean."

The Sorceress glares at Derek for mentioning Stiles, when she shakes her head stubbornly at the werewolf as she crosses her arms at the older werewolf. She tells him that it's very important that she focuses on her training for now, with the fact that there is an Alpha running around killing people.

"Besides, my clone spell is still running, so no one should be the wiser except for us and wait how did Scott and Stiles know that wasn't the real me?"

Melody glares at Derek with suspicion, as she gets closer to the werewolf and notices that he seems to be backing away slowly. Derek says that Scott came to him and demanded to know why Melody smelled funny and wasn't acting like herself. The witch stops suddenly, as she gives the older werewolf a confused look while she asks for him to elaborate on her clone's weird behavior.

Derek shrugs his shoulders, as he bares his teeth and growls at her to get back to school as soon as possible. Melody huffs, as she casts a teleportation spell that whisks her away in golden orbs and rematerializes in the girls bathroom.

She closes her eyes, as she focuses on freezing the entire school with her powers, while dispersing her clone and trading places with her. Melody flicks her wrist to unfreeze the entire school, as she finds herself in her History class and all of her clone's information gets downloaded magically into her brain.

"Miss Winters, you were saying about the Salem Witch Trials?"

Melody cringes at the topic of discussion, as she gets up from her seat and walks to the front of the class to give her opinion on the subject. The witch bluntly says that there were a bunch of scared people who decided to do what humans usually do when there is something different: Destroy it at all costs.

"If the witches were real, they would be able to escape if they got accused of practicing witchcraft, but the ones that weren't witches were doomed to a fate of burning at the stake. Thus, this is why America is stupid sometimes because it's still repeating the same mistakes that it makes except this time they're killing people because of the way that they were born."

Everyone gasps, as Melody tells her honest and unfiltered opinion about the witch trials when Stiles looks at her with suspicion in his eyes. Melody sits back in her seat, just as the bell rings to dismiss them in time for lunch.

* * *

><p>Allison calls to Melody, Scott, and Stiles with a smile on her face, as she sits at the table with Lydia and Jackson. Danny joins them as well, when he gives Melody a smile and steals some of Jackson's food.<p>

"Did anyone hear about that bus driver that got attacked this morning? The bus looked like an animal got in there somehow and nearly ripped him to pieces."

Melody frowns, as she turns to Stiles with a questioning expression on her face, as everyone looks at her with their jaws open. The witch explains that she doesn't watch the news much, because of how depressing it is and always has something negative to say.

Stiles quickly gives her a summary of the incident that happened this morning, as they got to school when he further elaborates that the bus driver's name was Garrison Myers and Scott realizes that he knows him.

"Can we please change the subject, this is too morbid for me. What are we doing tonight?"

Allison and Scott looks surprised that Lydia just invited herself and Jackson on their date, when Melody intervenes with a sweet smile on her face.

"Lydia, last time I checked a _romantic _date between Allison and Scott did not say that you two were invited at all. Why don't you just go and make out with Jackson like you usually do sweetie? We all know the two of you aren't capable of much besides grinding against each other."

Melody smiles at the burn that she just delivered to Lydia and Jackson, when Scott and Allison shoots her grateful glances respectively for single-handedly preventing their date from becoming a group date. Lydia has a smirk on her face, as she retorts that at least she has someone to call a boyfriend whereas Melody has none.

"Oh wait, that's right. You're interested in Stiles who won't give you the time of day because of me isn't that right? It must burn you to know that the man that you want will never be interested in you at all."

Melody jolts backwards, as she didn't expect Lydia to burn her like that when Jackson laughs at the look on Melody's face. Allison and Scott shoot Lydia twin glares, when Melody gets up abruptly from the table and turns sharply on her heel to storm out of the cafeteria.

Stiles sits there looking dumbfounded, as he slowly realizes that Lydia is clearly in love with Jackson and he has been sitting there like a love-sick fool. He gets up slowly, as he walks slowly and begins to wander the school aimlessly while he reevaluates everything that he thought he knew about Lydia Martin.

* * *

><p>Melody curses to herself, as her powers are rampaging around inside her and wants to burst out of her, but she breathes several times to regain control of her powers and suppresses her emotions to a certain point. The Sorceress decides to see if she can get a premonition off the bus to see what attacked the bus driver tonight, as she texts the news of what happened to Derek.<p>

"Melody, there you are. I have been looking for you, are you free to talk right now? It's really important for me."

Stiles bumps into Melody much to his surprise, and gives her a timid smile, as Melody shakes her head and tells him that she has to go to class. Stiles holds her back by grabbing onto her arm, as he tells her to wait for a moment.

"I'm going to assume what Lydia said about you liking me is true correct? I don't want to play games with you, I just want the truth please."

Melody nods her head, as she doesn't make eye contact with him when Stiles inhales sharply at the realization that another woman likes him. Stiles asks Melody why does she like him since he's not muscled like the other guys on the team, she shakes her head at him and smiles.

"I don't care about the fact that you're scrawny idiot, I like the fact that without question, you just jumped into helping out Scott with your research to figure out what he is and helping him to control himself despite not having any experience with werewolves. You're loyal to a damn fault, you're very smart, but you don't like to draw attention to yourself, so you intentionally act like a different person."

Stiles stares at her in shock, as she just effectively made him speechless something that was thought impossible until now. Melody smiles, as she breaks free from a stupefied Stiles Stilinski as the bell rings and signals the end of the lunch break.

Melody bites her lip, as she tries to focus on writing the lecture notes in front of her only to feel Stiles' gaze burn into her back. She feels her iPhone vibrate, when she takes it out of her coat pocket and unlocks the phone to see that it's a text message from Stiles.

'We should continue our conversation from earlier this afternoon; I'm meeting Scott tonight to check out the ravaged bus. Are you in?'

Melody nods at Stiles, as she gives him a thumb up, which causes him to smile at the woman in front of him, and winks at her. She focuses her attention back to the classroom educational that Mr. Finstock decides to make his students watch to torture them.

Finally, the final bell rings and dismisses the students from their classes for the day when Melody walks outside and sees Stiles about to get punched by Jackson for no reason. The witch picks up a small pebble, as she tosses it at Jackson's forehead hard enough to hurt him.

Jackson winces at the pebble's contact with his forehead, as he looks around to see who did that when he sees Melody wagging her finger at him. Stiles turns around and sees Jackson glaring at Melody, as he walks up to her and smiles at her.

"You and I are hanging out right now, Scott is off at work and Allison is hanging out at her house to get ready for her date with Scott."

Melody beams with a small smile, as she feels him wrap an arm around her waist protectively when he sees that a group of jocks are leering at her. She tells him that she drove here in her car, when Stiles smiles and tells her that she can leave her car here and get it later.

"No need, I'll just call Derek to pick it up later then."

Melody smiles at Stiles, as he opens the passenger door for her like a gentleman when he goes around to get into the driver seat of his Jeep. Melody gasps, as she accidentally brushes past Stiles' hand and receives a premonition out of nowhere much to Stiles' concern.

* * *

><p><strong>Premonition<strong>

_The Sheriff and his deputies are shooting at an unknown assailant in the middle of the woods while out on patrol. The creature dodges the row of bullets effortlessly, as it weaves and bobs with incredible speed that is a blur to the Sheriff's human eyes._

_Deputy Tara is the first one to fall, as the creature bites into her frail body with its powerful jaw and rips her flesh and bones to pieces. The Sheriff suppresses his grief for one of his fallen deputies, as he orders everyone to fall back while he unloads several rounds of powerful lead at the Alpha that barely fazes him._

_The Sheriff stands there paralyzed from absolute fear, as he stares into the Alpha's crimson blood red eyes. The Alpha gives him a wolfish smile, as he rips the Sheriff to pieces of mangled flesh and bones._

**Premonition Ends**

* * *

><p>Melody gasps, as she comes out of her premonition shaking at the horrific murders by the hand of the Alpha that she just witnessed. Stiles have his arms around her, as he rocks her back and forth and comforts her from a very traumatic premonition.<p>

"Melody, what's going on? What happened? You just spaced out for a moment and you started shaking and screaming all of a sudden."

The Sorceress bites her lip in anxiety, as she debates on whether or not to tell Stiles about her premonition of his father's death at the hands of the Alpha. She thinks back to her family's deaths, and how every day that she wished that she had a premonition that would have told her of her family's deaths.

She gets out of the car and frowns, as she doesn't realize any of her surroundings when Stiles explains that he took her to his house when she had her episode. Melody turns to him with a serious look on her face, as she tells him that she is a powerful witch who has magical powers.

Stiles look around with wide eyes, as she freezes the entire street with a flick of her wrists and looks at him with trepidation of his reaction. Stiles beams, as he tells her that she's awesome for having amazing powers, but he wonders why she chose to tell him now.

"I had a premonition and you're not going to like it. In the vision, I saw that the Sheriff and his deputies was going to die by the hands of the Alpha tonight during a routine patrol since all of the murders have been happening inside the woods."

Stiles stiffens, as he hears Melody's distressing news while she rushes to reassure him that she will do everything she can to protect his father and his employees from being harmed by the Alpha. Stiles nods at her numbly, when he holds her back from leaving and asks her how she plans to take down a really big Alpha werewolf.

"I have the power to freeze things and people, so that should slow him down somewhat while I hit him with explosive potions."

Stile shakes his head at her and tells her that he is coming with her, when Melody adamantly shakes her head and tells him that he'll just be a distraction for her and will make it hard for her to focus on saving his father and his deputies from the Alpha. Melody looks into his eyes, as she places a hand on his face and tells him to trust her in her ability to bring his father home safe and sound to him.

"Well, we have a few hours until nightfall, what do you want to do until then to kill the time until then?"

Stiles looks around and sees that the street is still frozen, when he asks Melody to unfreeze the street much to her embarrassment with a flick of her wrist. He looks at her curiously, as he asks her why didn't she cast a love spell on him to make him fall into love with her. Melody looks shocked at the question, and shakes her head at him as she informs him that it's dark magic and she would never do that to another human being.

"What powers do you have anyway?"

Melody thinks for a moment, as she ponders the question and tells him how many powers that she has. Stiles looks at her with amazement, as she brings out tons of potions from her purse much to his surprise.

"Here this one is an explosive acid potion, so only use this if you find yourself alone with the Alpha for any reason. This one is a freezing potion, you have seen me used this before on Scott so no explanation necessary."

Melody smiles, as she pushes several vials forward towards his side of the table, when he has a confused look on his face. She tells him that she wants him to be able to protect himself or others if his friends aren't there to help out someone who needs help.

Stiles gives Melody a grateful smile, as he decides to host a _Star Wars _marathon to kill the time until she has to leave the house. The Enchantress' iPhone rings, as she asks Stiles not to tell anyone until the time has come for her to reveal her powers in the fight against the Alpha.

"Don't worry Mel, I'll keep your secret, just promise me that you'll bring that bastard down once and for all. Shouldn't you call Derek for back up? I'm pretty sure that you are a powerful witch in your own right, but it wouldn't hurt to get someone else to go with you just in case."

Melody nods as, she texts Derek and informs him of her premonition of the Sheriff's death at the hands of the Alpha. Derek immediately replies and tells her to meet him at the Hale house for further training, when she texts him that she will be there shortly.

"I have to go, but you'll be alright for the rest of the evening?"

Stiles nods at her, as he points to the load of homework and police reports on his living room table. She smiles, as she exits the house in a swirl of white balls and rematerializes at the Hale property for further training.

Melody freezes the spray of arrows and bullets coming at her from all directions, when she realizes that the Hunters lured her here through piggybacking Derek's signal. The witch lets out a sound of frustration, as she sees Chris Argent and his hunters come out of the woods with a smirk on their faces.

"Look here, I haven't broken your damn code, so leave me be!"

Chris doesn't respond to Melody's comment, instead he chooses to fire more bullets upon her, which she freezes again. Derek comes out of nowhere in his werewolf form with a growl, as he slams two individual hunters' heads together.

Melody flicks her wrist to continuously freeze several things coming at her at once, as she throws her stunning potions at the hunters. She finds herself with her back to Derek's back, as the two of them are surrounded by a bunch of hunters. The older werewolf tries to think of a plan to get them out of this situation, when Melody has an idea inside her head.

However, before she can do anything, Chris tells his hunters to stand down and asks the witch if she has any clues where the Alpha is. Melody gives him an incredulous look, as she crosses her arms at the assholes that tried to kill her with disdain on her face.

"If you work with us in order to take down the Alpha, my friends and I won't go after you or your friends provided you have the information of where he'll be tonight."

Derek growls at Chris with anger in his electric blue eyes, as Melody holds him back with a hand on his shoulder and narrows her eyes at Chris.

"How do we know that you will honor this deal? After all, your family is famous throughout the Supernatural world for being able to kill powerful supernatural creatures. I'm sure that you would be able to track down and kill the Alpha eventually right?"

Melody asks with a smirk on her face when she gets hit with a realization and smirks to herself while she giggles.

"Oh that's it, isn't it? You guys can't find the Alpha at all, despite your best tracking methods nor do you have any way of figuring out who it is. Tell me Chris, what was the purpose of you and your hunters attacking me? A way to see if I was powerful enough to defeat the Alpha?"

The witch walks around in a circle with a smile on her face, as she crosses her arms and tries to figure out the motivations behind Chris's reasons to be here.

"We heard that you are the last witch of the Winters family, therefore we assumed that their powers would have been passed down to you."

Melody glares at the reminder of her family members, when she tells him that their powers didn't get passed down to her because she didn't have any of their respective branches of their powers. She informs him that her powers were unique even in the family, because of the fact that she had only defensive powers and no offensive ones.

"Well still, you have proven yourself to be capable of defeating the Alpha with enough training and everything. Besides, you really don't have a choice do you dear? After all, I would hate to see the Alpha go after Stiles because you weren't willing to give us the necessary information to track him down before he turns someone else."

Chris smiles at the fuming witch in front of them, as the two of them are engaged in a stalemate of sorts. Melody rolls her eyes, as she reluctantly tells him about her premonition that she had of the Alpha attacking the Sheriff and his deputies for some reason.

"Okay, me and my guys will handle it from now. Thank you Melody. It's nice to see that out of the two of you, one of you is capable of rational thought like a human being."

Derek growls at the thinly veiled backhanded compliment, when the hunters disperses into groups to head into their respective vehicles. As soon as he hears the last of the hunters leaving, Derek turns on Melody with a growl as he tells her that he wanted to be the one to go after the Alpha tonight.

"Relax Derek, the location that I gave them was in a completely different section of the forest. There was no way that I wouldn't trust that the hunters would use the Sheriff and his deputies as bait for the Alpha. Now come on, we only have a few minutes until the Alpha arrives and we need to be there before than."

Melody closes her eyes, as she remembers the vivid details of her premonition and looks for any distinct trees with special markings. She begins to whisper a modified teleportation spell to take her to the area that she sees in her premonition, when Derek grabs her around the waist just in time to be whisked away in gold-whitish colored balls of light.

The two of them arrives just in time to see the Alpha pounce on the Sheriff and his deputies as it knocks them unconscious with a swipe of its claws. Melody reacts first, as she freezes it with a flick of her wrist.

Derek leaps towards the Alpha with a growl, as he swipes his claws at him only for him to fight towards Melody's freeze much to their surprise. She reinforces her freezing several times, until the Alpha has become completely resistant to her power and grabs Derek as it shreds him with its powerful claws.

Melody throws several potions at it, which causes a chain of explosives that causes him to growl at the witch as its fur is being burned away by the acid and poison inside them. The Alpha looks weakened for a moment, when it narrowly avoids the last of Melody's potions and charges for the witch.

The Alpha slams into her so hard with incredible strength, that Melody is sent flying backwards a few feet and hits a tree until she begins to see spots in her vision. The Sorceress tries to whisper a spell, only for the Alpha to slam its claws into her stomach and cuts all over her stomach.

Melody falls unconscious into the abyss of the darkness, as she wonders if today is the day that she falls into death's embrace. Derek weakly crawls his way towards Melody, as the Alpha lets out a wolfish chuck as it escapes into the ever-shrouding presence of the night and the woods.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter One for disclaimer information.

AN: I would really appreciate constructive criticism, either in the positive or negative sense in order to help me improve my writing skills!

* * *

><p>Chapter Five: Magic Bullet<p>

Melody wakes up and lets out a pain-filled groan, as she takes in her new surroundings and tries to figure out where she is. She looks around in confusion, as she gets out of the bed and holds herself against the wall to get downstairs into the kitchen.

"Hey Mel, you aren't suppose to be up and about already, take it easy. You have been through a lot."

Stiles smiles, as he walks closer and wrap an arm around her waist to support her, while helping her sit down to the table. Melody looks at him in confusion, as she asks him what happened and how did she get to his house?

"Well, after you left. I decided to follow you and Derek to make sure that you were okay in case the Alpha managed to hurt you if you couldn't hold him off. I really want to thank you for saving my dad and his deputies, all he remembers is that a woman saved him from being attacked by throwing explosives at the animal."

Stiles give the witch a grateful smile, as he places his hand on Melody's arm and caresses it. Melody lets out a sigh of relief, as she ended up saving his father and his deputies from a gruesome death at the hands of the Alpha.

"For once, I'm glad that you didn't listen to me. Wait did you carry me here by yourself? Stiles, you shouldn't have done that for me I feel so embarrassed right now."

Melody flushes, as Stiles nods at her and tells her that it was no problem as he gives her a grin. The witch panics, as she asks how long has she been unconscious when Stiles calms her down by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Relax, I brought you in yesterday with Scott's help after we figured out that it wasn't him who attacked the bus driver. You heal pretty fast for a witch don't you? The last time I saw Derek, he looked like he was still gravely injured."

Melody gets up with a wince, as her entire body is still tender from the Alpha's assault, when her regeneration kicks in to make her body ache less. The Sorceress turns to Stiles with wide eyes, as she winces at the sharp movement and asks Stiles what did he say to Scott to explain away the fact that she was healing so fast from the Alpha's claws.

'There was no need, I distracted Scott with the reminder that he needed to go and get some sleep for his 'study' date with Allison later on today. Derek is fine as well; he's just sleeping on the couch. I'm surprised that it's taking him this long to heal actually."

Melody explains that since Derek is a beta werewolf, he heals much less faster from an Alpha's claws much to his confusion. She elaborates that since she is a powerful witch who is connected to magic, she has a faster chance of healing from her injuries more than other supernatural creatures.

"Wait did you take your dad to the hospital? Where is he anyway? I thought he would be at home resting since he could have a concession?"

Stiles shake his head, as he tries to talk with his mouth full of waffles, but swallows before he begins to talk again. He explains that he already called in for his dad to take a couple of days off from work and that John has already been looked over by the doctors at the hospital who cleared him.

"I also took the liberty of calling the school to say that you weren't going to be coming into school today, but they said that you were already there and currently in class. At first, I thought they were lying, but I saw you sleeping in my bed upstairs peacefully."

Melody chuckles at the adorable confused look on Stiles' face, when she tells him that it's a back up spell that she casted a few months ago. The spell's intent was to clone her and go to school like normal if she was ever gravely injured to the point where she needed an entire day to heal from her injuries.

"Neat, thought you could do that for me? I'm feeling a bit ill right now."

Stiles wink at Melody, as he lets out a series of fake coughs while she shakes her head at him in amusement. The sound of Derek in pain shatters the moment between the two of them in pieces, as Melody goes to check on him and casts a diagnostic spell on the older werewolf.

The witch frowns, as she sees signs of Derek's body not healing correctly from the Alpha's claws. She snaps her fingers, as she summons the Book to her in a swirl of orbs much to Stiles' surprise who lets out an excited shout at seeing her do magic again.

Melody flips through her Book of Shadows, as she tries to see if there is a potion or spell to help speed up Derek's healing process. She gets up from off the floor, when Stiles shakes his head at her as he places a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll get whatever you need from your purse. Just because you're almost healed all of the way, doesn't mean that you shouldn't be taking it easy for the rest of the day."

The witch pouts for a few moments, as she nods at him and agrees with him while she tells him to look for a vial filled with a lilac-colored liquid inside. He leaves the living room for a few moments, as Stiles comes back into the living room with the potion that she requested.

Melody bites her lip in nervousness, as she uncorks the vial and pours a bit of the potion's volatile contents inside the bandages to soak into the wound. The sound of sizzling comes from Derek's wounds, as he jolts awake while the potion's contents are burning out the venom from the Alpha's claws.

Stiles pull her back slightly, as Derek is about to start howling in pain while the potions causes him agonizing pain while it jumpstarts his healing process. She closes her eyes, as she focuses on immobilizing Derek's vocal cords with her freezing power, but still allowing the potion to move throughout the rest of his body.

"He'll be fine for now, just need to wait a few minutes until he starts healing again. Meanwhile, I need to focus on finding out the identity of the Alpha and figure out what to do about the hunters."

Stiles frowns at the mention of the Hunters with a confused look on his face, when Melody explains that the hunters came after her and Derek because they wanted her to use her powers to find out where the Alpha was going to attack next. He looks at her with betrayal in his eyes at the thought of his dad being used as bait for the hunters, when Melody shakes her head and tells him that she lied and told them that the Alpha was in a different area because she didn't want to see him get hurt.

"What exactly happened to you and Derek during the fight with the Alpha? You guys look like you just got pushed through the grinder and barely made it out alive. I arrived in time to stop the Alpha from killing Derek with these handy potions that you gave me."

Melody frowns, as she turns and looks at Stiles, while she distinctly remembers the Alpha about to kill her last night. She banishes the thoughts of last night out of her mind, as she tells him that her freezing power barely had any effect on him almost as if he was resistant to it, which shouldn't have happened.

"Well, maybe it's time for you to amp up the training sessions with Derek and bring in Scott on them as well? It makes sense from a tactical standpoint, that the three of you work together and use your respective powers to take him down."

Stiles says, as he looks at his research of witches and werewolves' unique abilities and tries to figure out a plan to see how the three of them can take down the Alpha together. He sighs with frustration, as he sees nothing viable when he pushes the research to the side.

He looks around to see Melody flipping through her Book of Shadows frantically, as she tries to find a way to defeat the Alpha before it hurts more people in the town of Beacon Hills. Melody lets out a sigh of frustration, as she slams the book shut and starts to massage her forehead to ease away the tension.

"Come upstairs to my room with me, I want to give you something and no peeking with your vision thingy."

Melody pouts, as she follows Stiles upstairs into his bedroom when he pulls out a massage table and tells her to get on it. The witch starts to unbutton her shirt while she takes it off and lies down on the massage table with her eyes closed.

"This is going to be a bit cold, but it will warm up soon."

Stiles stops for a moment, as he realizes that Melody still has her bra on which would be covered with the massage oil. He decides to massage her lower back and puts light pressure on the muscles to eases them into relaxing. He takes off his shirt, as he climbs onto Melody's back being mindful of not to lean on her when she lets out a muffled moan at the tension melting away from her body.

He stops at her bra, as he looks unsure on what to do with her bra, when the decision is made for him. Melody takes off her bra, and tosses it onto Stiles' bed and closes her eyes, as Stiles massages her back gently.

"Stiles, Allison and I –"

Scott and Allison enters Stiles' bedroom with a look of shock on their faces, as they see a half-naked Stiles on top of a nearly naked Melody much to their mortification. Stiles groan with embarrassment, as he places his forehead on Melody's back while the witch blushes a bright red and closes her eyes.

"Whoa dude, sorry to interrupt your loving time with Melody. I just wanted to come over with Allison, and ask if you wanted to go to the movies with us, but I see you already have plans already."

Stiles look at Scott and shake his head, as he tells them that he wanted to give the young woman a massage to ease away the tension. Allison lets out a giggle of laughter, as she watches Stiles get off of Melody and push the two of them out of his bedroom.

Melody lets out a cackle of laughter, as she struggles with putting her bra back on and turns to Stiles as she asks him for help. Stiles has a blush on his face, as he tries to not drool over the sight of Melody's chest and helps her put her bra back on.

Melody turns abruptly, and looks at Stiles with eyes full of shock, as she clearly feels Stiles' hard-on poking her. The Enchantress says nothing, as she calms herself down and waits for Stiles to put his shirt back on, when the two of them come out of his bedroom and come downstairs to see the sight of Allison and Scott laughing at the scene that they just walked into.

"No one saw anything that could be misconstrued as a friend wanting to help out another friend with knots in their bodies. Right Melody?"

Stiles says, as he looks at Melody who nods at him and looks back to Scott and Allison who gives them a serious look on their faces. However, the expressions melt away, as they think back to the fact that they walked in on their friends massaging each other half-naked.

"My parents and aunt would like to invite Stiles and Melody to dinner to get to know my friends better. They want to make sure that I'm not hanging out with people that could be a bad influence on me."

Allison says with a smile, as everyone in the kitchen gives her awkward smiles, when Stiles places a hand on Melody's shoulder in comfort. The Enchantress flicks her wrist, as she freezes the two of them and turns to Stiles with a sign of panic in her eyes while she paces back and forth.

"Great, now they're probably going to kill me for leading them in the wrong direction last night or something. What is Allison's aunt doing in town anyway? Is she a hunter as well like the rest of them?"

Stiles forces Melody to stop moving, as he places his hands on her shoulders and looks directly into her eyes.

"Let's not worry about the Argents and their intentions, until we get to dinner tonight okay? I will never let anything happen to you Mel; I would do everything that I can to protect you until my last breath. You have my word."

Melody nods, as she feels the truth of Stiles' words echo deeply into her heart, but she forces her bubbling emotions back into the depths of her soul. The witch breathes in and out for a moment to calm her, as she and Stiles goes back to their original positions before she unfreezes Allison and Scott.

"Okay, Stiles and Melody I will see you later tonight at 7oclock sharp. Thanks for coming, I really appreciate it because it'll take some of the third degree off of Scott and I."

Melody smiles, as she hugs Allison and gives her a smile while Scott walks her to the door with a goofy smile on his face. Stiles and Melody wait for a few minutes to make sure that Scott and Allison have left to go back to Allison's house to make out with each other.

"Okay, I think the coast is clear. Is Derek still sleeping?"

Stiles checks on Derek, as he tells her that he is still sleeping. Melody thinks about what to do for a few minutes, as she doesn't want to leave him unprotected while they're out to dinner at the Argents. The witch grabs her Book of Shadows off of the living room table, and flips through several pages before she stops at one.

Melody closes her eyes for a few moments, as she whispers a protection spell over Stiles' house to shield Derek from the hunters and the Alpha while he recuperates from his injuries. A translucent purple shield of energy surrounds the entire household, as it flickers until it vanishes from sight.

"Derek should be fine for now until we get back from dinner with the Argents. I need to get the details from Allison and see what kind of dress code the dinner is so I can dress accordingly."

Stiles nods, as he watches her go into the kitchen to retrieve her iPhone and thinks about how to deal with the Alpha with just Scott and Derek. His heart clenches with fear, as he thinks back to the night that he saw Melody lying on the ground barely breathing after the attack.

He frowns, as the Book of Shadows flips open by itself and starts to flip through pages by itself until it stops. Stiles looks to check on Melody, who is still talking on the phone with Allison and waves at him with a smile on her face as he waves back and she turns around.

Stiles decide to take a peek at what the Book wants to show him, when his eyes widen with shock at what's on the page. He muffles a shout of excitement, as this information is exactly what they need to defeat the Alpha.

_Alpha Werewolves are extremely powerful creatures that are able to rip through a young witch's powers, if their powers have not developed succinctly through rigorous training/usage of the powers in a combat situation. Currently, the only ways for a witch to defeat or at least weaken an Alpha enough for other supernatural allies to finish them off is to cast a powerful binding spell that would immobilize the werewolf for the time being. _

_The other way for a witch to defeat an Alpha is to use the 'Spell of Inspiration' in the back of the Book of Shadows. This one-time spell will vanish upon use, but it would permanently raise the development of one of the powers of the witches' powers randomly. It will however, not change the structure of the power itself._

_For example, Melody's power of Molecular Immobilization will be able to slow down the speed of all supernatural creatures more reliably, but it will not advance to the power of Molecular Combustion. _

Stiles decide to file this information away for later, and decide to do more research for other ways before using this particular spell as a last resort. He closes the Book in time for Melody to walk into the living room and inform him that Allison says for everyone to dress casually.

"I just need to stop by my apartment and get a change of clothes for tonight's dinner. Do you want to come with me or stay here with Derek?"

"I'll go with you, is it cool if I take a shower at your place? That way, we can just leave from your place to go directly to Allison's place."

Melody nods, as she blushes with the thought of seeing Stiles shirtless and quickly pushes the thought away from her mind. The witch grabs her Book of Shadows, as she looks around to make sure that she didn't forget anything of hers at Stiles' house.

Stiles goes upstairs for a few moments, as he comes back downstairs with a spare t-shirt, hoodie, and baggy jeans. He smiles at the witch, as the two of them leaves after locking the house when Stiles doesn't watch where he's going and nearly trips over air.

Melody lets out a cackle of laughter, as she watches Stiles become his usual clumsy self and gets into the passenger seat of his jeep. Stiles gets into the driver's seat of the Jeep, as he starts the car and heads on a familiar route to get to the Enchantress's place.

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling about entering the lions' den Stiles? I know that I'm a nervous wreck, but what about you?"<p>

Stiles thinks about Melody's question for a moment, as he tells her that he is worried that the Hunters could hurt Scott and Melody, but he has every ounce of confidence in her abilities to keep them safe from danger. Melody blushes at the compliment in her powers, when she gets out of the car and heads towards the apartment to let out a shocked gasp of breath.

Stiles get out of the car with wide eyes, as he looks around at the burning destruction of Melody's apartment complex. The Enchantress tries to think of a spell to stop the fire from spreading, but narrows her eyes in concentration as she freezes the fire and stops it from moving for the moment.

_In this time and in this hour, reverse the effects of the fire_

_So that we may see who deserves my ire._

Instantly, the spell's effects begin to project a huge yellow-tinted translucent bubble over the apartment complex and snuffs out the fire completely.

Melody strides forward with anger pouring out from every pore inside her body, as she heads into her destroyed apartment and close her eyes to get a premonition. Stiles place a hand on her shoulder in comfort, as he's struck speechless by the ruthless efforts of people who wanted to send the witch a message.

* * *

><p><strong>Premonition<strong>

_Melody appears in swirls of ruby red orbs, as she watches a mysterious figure get out of their black SUV and goes to their trunk. The figure pulls out gasoline and a torch as they approach her apartment and douse one side of the building with gasoline._

_The dawn light hits the person at the right angle, and reveals them to be a dirty blonde woman in her mid twenties who has amber brown eyes. She lets out a dark chuckle, as she watches the apartment start to burn and disappears among the trees, just as Melody and Stiles arrives to the scene._

**Premonition Ends**

* * *

><p>Melody gasps, as she comes out of her premonition and describes the woman's features to Stiles. She closes her eyes, as she begins to think of a spell to restore the apartment back to the way it was before the fire destroyed it.<p>

_What once was lost in a blazing fire,_

_Restore what was destroyed to fulfill my desire._

The spell's effects begin to manifest through a ball of light that zips out of the house and disperses several million balls to surround the apartment complex and restore it back to its original state before it was destroyed. Stiles stares at Melody in shock, as her magic just completely restored her apartment back to the way it was before the fire even touched it.

"I'm going to kill that bitch, whoever she is for trying to burn down my home. I bet she's one of Chris Argent's hunters, he probably knew that I was coming and did this to send me a message. Message received."

Melody glares as she paces back and forth in anger, when Stiles stops her again and forces her to look into his eyes. He tells her to calm down, because he doesn't want her to do something irrational since she's so angry and the anger is impairing her judgment right now.

"Okay, you're right Stiles. Mr. Argent probably did this so he would have an excuse to kill Derek or me for trying to hurt him. I don't get it though, he's acting like I have a potion or spell that can reveal the Alpha pretty easily."

Stiles looks at her in confusion, as she elaborates and tells him that her spells rarely work on supernatural creatures if they are in their alternative forms and would only work for sure if she had a full moon to channel a lot of power from. Stiles changes the subject, as he takes off his shirt and asks Melody where her bathroom is.

"The bathroom is on your left in the hallway when you enter it. Derek's shampoo, body wash and exfoliating bath gloves are in the shower on the rack to the left. I think that he doesn't mind if you use them to get clean and smell good."

Stiles give Melody a thumb up, as he enters the bathroom and leaves the bathroom door almost closed. Melody blushes at the sight of Stiles shirtless for a while, when she shakes her head and focuses on sorting through various potions in her cabinet.

Melody makes a mental checklist of what ingredients that she needs to stock up on for her potions and spells, when she turns at the sound of Stiles standing in the doorway. The witch's eyes widen with shock and lust, as she sees Stiles nearly naked with a pair of boxers on with a tentative smile on his face, as he scratches his cheek.

He steps forward and places a hand on Melody's forehead in concern, when she finally snaps out of her surprise at seeing Stiles in his underwear.

"I asked if you had a towel or something I could use to dry myself off."

Melody nods, as she retrieves a big white and fluffy light blue towel from her cabinet near the bathroom and gives it to Stiles. Stiles smiles, as he disappears back into the bathroom and closes the door when Melody's iPhone rings with a text message from Allison.

'How are things going with you and Stiles? ;)'

The witch flushes, as she reads the text message from Allison, but doesn't respond to her text message. Melody's iPhone vibrates again with a text message from Derek, who wants to rip her throat out with his teeth for leaving him in the house of the Sheriff.

"Ready to go Melody?"

Stiles asks as he steps out in a plain white t-shirt, plaid jacket, and blue denim pants while putting his shoes on. Melody nods, as she hands him the keys and jams several potions into his pants much to his amusement.

"Just to be safe, I trust Allison, but I don't trust the other Argents especially that bastard Chris."

Stiles nods at Melody, as he steps out of the apartment and into the driver's seat of his Jeep while he waits for Melody to get inside the car before he starts driving towards the mansion of the Hunters. The Sorceress bites her lip in anxiety, as she has a bad feeling that something may happen to her and her friends tonight at dinner with the Argents.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter One for disclaimer information.

**Potions/Spells used: Teleportation Spell, Binding Spell**

AN: Reviews would be appreciated, as they are what motivate me to continue writing the stories! I would also appreciate any constructive criticism because that kind of feedback would help me improve so much better for the rest of the chapters in the future.

* * *

><p>Chapter Six: Magic Bullet Part 2<p>

The front door of the Argents opens after a brief knock from Stiles, when Allison gives her friends a warm smile on her face as she lets them inside the house and puts their coats on the rack near it. Melody smiles, as she gives Allison a hug when she links arms with the witch and takes her into the living room.

"Stiles, the boys are meeting in the kitchen and preparing dinner for the rest of us if you want to join them."

Stiles looks at Melody for a moment, when she barely nods in his direction as she follows Allison into the living room to mingle with the other women in the room. Melody immediately tenses, when she sees Victoria and the woman from her premonition that Allison introduces as her aunt Kate.

"You must be Melody, the extraordinary young woman that we have heard so much about from my daughter. I hope you enjoy the wonderful dinner that my husband has been working so hard on for you and your friends."

Victoria Argent says with a stiff smile, as she looks at the witch in front of her and raises an eyebrow at Stiles in interest and sees that he's protecting her from the hunters. Kate gives Melody a fake smile, as the Enchantress wants to strangle the bitch in front of her for having the audacity to burn her apartment to the ground. Before the huntress can touch Melody, Chris walks into the living room and announces that dinner will be ready soon and for everyone to make their way to the dining room to be seated accordingly.

The Enchantress lets out a smile, as she sits down in the middle of Stiles and Allison with Scott next to her and the rest of the Argents on the other side of the table. Melody discreetly scans the food with her Premonition to make sure that nothing here has been poisoned that could be lethal to Scott, when everything checks out.

"So Melody, tell us more about yourself. We really want to get to know you better since you're one of Allison's friends after all. I was so sorry and I wanted to express my condolences when I heard from Allison that your entire family was murdered by a bunch of psychopaths. It can't be easy, knowing that you are the last heir of the Winters family now."

Melody is about to throw a potion at Kate's stupid blonde face, when Stiles grabs her and calms her down with whispers into her ear. He increases his calming influence when he entangles his hand with her in a silent show of support, when Scott and Allison are sitting there with shock and unable to respond.

"I don't think that's any of your business, Katie. What right do you have to cruelly bring up the deaths of someone's family?"

Stiles says with a slight growl in his tone of voice, as he tries not to leap over at the table and beat her into submission for hurting Melody with questions about her family's deaths. Chris clears his throat awkwardly, as he glares at his sister for being so rude to their guests when he tries to salvage what is left of the dinner.

"I think I have lost my appetite dealing with some of the rudest people in my life, so I will bid you all a good night. Allison, I'm sorry that your family felt the need to attack me with extremely personal questions, but no need to worry. I know that you are much more sensitive and a true friend."

Allison nods at Melody with her stomach twisting in guilt and anger at her aunt's rude behavior, when she hugs Melody who squeezes her back in a tight hug. She breaks apart from Allison, as Stiles wraps a protective arm around her waist and glares at Kate and the other Argents with the exception of Allison.

Scott just sits there quietly, as Allison sits back down to her seat at the table while she glowers at her aunt with absolute rage inside those pretty amber brown eyes. The werewolf feels a tingle of guilt for not defending Melody from Kate's invasive questions of her family's deaths, when he shakes his head to focus on the dinner with the Argents in awkward silence.

Melody sits silently with a smile on her face, as she swoons at the fiercely protective stance that Stiles took to defend her from Kate's appalling questions at the dinner table. The witch smiles, as she thinks that Stiles is the man that she could fall in love with one day and get married to if there was a snowball's chance in hell that he would love her back.

"Melody, I'm so sorry. If I had known what they were going to ask you, I wouldn't have suggested that we come to support Scott and Allison."

Stiles gives her a sad glance, as he focuses back on driving back to his house, when Melody smiles and tells him that she's glad they went. She elaborates further, as she begins to tell him that Kate was the woman who apparently tried to burn down her apartment this morning, when they showed up at her apartment.

"Okay, that's great. Not only do we have to deal with a very pissed Alpha, but now we have to deal with crazy-ass hunters as well. I'll say this about Beacon Hills for sure, there is no shortage of excitement and adventure here."

Stiles say with a weak chuckle, as Melody kisses him on the cheek suddenly much to Stiles' confusion. She tells him that kiss was to show her appreciation for being her knight in shining armor tonight.

The hyperactive teenager and the Sorceress arrive at Stiles' house, but not before Melody lets out a shriek as Derek appears out of nowhere. Stiles glares at Derek for scaring the two of them when he and Melody get out of the car when Derek stops her with a questioning glance to the witch and Stiles.

Melody shakes her head at Derek, as Stiles mouths that he will tell him later when Derek nods slightly and heads back towards the Hale House. The werewolf stops for a moment and shakes his head, as he watches Stiles Stilinski with his hand on Melody's lower back.

* * *

><p>Allison wakes up with a frown on her face, as she didn't get much sleep last night due to the fact that Kate just basically invaded Melody's privacy with her questions. She bites her lip, as she tries to think about how to make it up to Melody for last night's disaster when she decides to check her email on her phone.<p>

She receives an email from several national stores wishing her a Happy Birthday and giving her special discount codes for her to use, Allison snaps her fingers as the idea of a shopping trip to the Beacon Hills Mall with just her and Melody for a little quality time together.

Allison decides to send Melody a text message and sees if she wants to play hooky with her today, when she eagerly replies and tells her that she needs a break from all of the testosterone filled men she has been apart of lately.

'PS I'm not mad at you because of last night. Let's focus on getting the best deals that we can today on cute clothes.'

Allison smiles at Melody's text and lets out a huge breath of relief that her friend isn't mad at her for the awful events that happened at dinner last night. Before she can respond, Kate knocks on the door and walks into Allison's room with an apologetic smile on her face. Allison glares at her, as she shakes her head and tells her that she doesn't want to talk to her right now.

Kate tries to get a word in, when Allison tells her to get out with an angry shout much to the huntress's surprise. Kate bites her lip anxiously, as she tries to figure out how to slip Allison more clues about her family history, so she can get her on her side to take down the Alpha and the Betas when they find out who the monsters are that's terrorizing the citizens of Beacon Hills.

* * *

><p>Stiles walks downstairs into the kitchen with a yawn, as he rubs his bloodshot eyes sleepily and looks surprised to see Melody cooking breakfast with a smile on her face. The witch turns around and puts the omelet on a plate and hands it to Stiles as she points to the pitcher of cranberry juice on the table.<p>

"We need to focus on going back to school today, the Sheriff just called and he was not at all happy to hear that you have been missing school for the last several days. However, I will be playing hooky and going shopping with Allison since it's her birthday today since I have magical powers and I can get away with it without getting caught!"

Melody gives Stiles a smile, as he mocks her with a fake smile and grumbles about mean witches who won't help him out. He facepalms, as he realizes that he forgot to do his chemistry homework that's due today at the end of class. The witch rolls her eyes in amusement, as she watches him stuff his face with a lot of food and swallows it all in several gulps and runs upstairs to do his homework.

The Enchantress grabs Stiles' plate, as she rinses it off and puts it into one of the racks in the dishwasher. Melody looks at the time on the clock, and realizes that Stiles is going to be late for his first period English class, when she goes upstairs and tells him to get his butt moving to school.

"Mel, why can't you just cast a spell and make Mr. Harris sick all of a sudden or something? Please? I would be your best friend forever and ever!"

Stiles gives her the puppy dog look, as Melody shakes her head and remains firm in her decision not to use magic for him in this particular situation. Stiles grumbles, as he takes his backpack suddenly and rams into the witch's shoulder, as he leaves his bedroom.

Melody frowns, as she looks at Stiles' weird behavior and decides to put it down to him starting off with a bad day and the stress of supernatural taking its toll on him. She closes his bedroom door, as she decides to teleport back home via a spell and changes her clothes for a day of shopping with Allison.

* * *

><p>Scott frowns, as he gets to the school on his motorcycle and doesn't smell Allison or Melody's scents anywhere in the school. The young werewolf frowns, as he thinks back to last night's discussion with Derek about how they might have to kill the Alpha, which will cure Scott's werewolf curse supposedly.<p>

Stiles arrive to school, as he slams the door hard on his Jeep and ignores his best friend while he's in a trance. Scott frowns, as he approaches Stiles and asks what's wrong with him, when he turns around and gives him a fake smile. Before the human can try to lie to Scott, the werewolf points to his ears as a reminder that he can hear if he lies to him much to his chagrin.

"Man, I like you better when you weren't a werewolf. It was so much easier to get you to fall for anything I said. It's Melody, she's just making me so frustrated right now, okay so I asked her to do a teeny favor for me and she wouldn't do it."

Stiles say, as he glares at the lockers on the wall and crosses his arms while Scott takes a moment to digest everything that his best friend just told him. He scratches the back of his head sheepishly, as he tells him that women are complicated in general and it's just best to admit that you were wrong and they were right and just move on.

Before Stiles can respond to Scott's statement, the school bell rings and signals the beginning of the school day when the two of them heads off to their classes together.

* * *

><p>Melody smiles, as she sees Allison pull up in her SUV and waves at her excitedly while she jumps into the passenger seat of her car. The witch has a big grin on her face, as she takes out a gift-wrapped present that is rectangle shaped much to Allison's surprise.<p>

"How did you know that today was my birthday? I haven't even told anyone except for Lydia!"

Allison gives Melody a small smile, as she opens the present and sees that it's a small amethyst silver necklace. She gives Melody a hug, as she loves the simplistic, yet elegant look of the necklace itself and has her put it on her neck and hugs the witch again in gratitude for her gift.

"So I was thinking that we could go shopping at Forever 21 first, Payless, and then Subway? How does that sound to you Melody?"

Melody nods with a smile, as she looks at her iPhone and unlocks the screen to see a text message from an unknown number and frowns as she deletes it promptly. Allison looks in the rear view window, as she pulls her car out of the parking lot and heads towards the Mall via Melody's iPhone GPS system.

"What's going on between you and Stiles anyway? I noticed that the two of you have been spending a lot of time together."

Allison smiles, as she looks at Melody who blushes at the question, before she sobers up and huffs with anger at the mention of the bastard. Allison arches one of her eyebrows silently, as she waits for her to spill the details on the tension between her and Stiles.

"Okay, so Stiles asked me to do something for him this morning as a favor and I said no right? Then, he gets mad at me and throws a hissy fit because I have certain talents that could have helped him get an extension on his project."

Allison narrows her eyes at Melody in suspicion at the words 'certain talents', but pushes it aside as she listens to her vent about her issue with Stiles this morning at breakfast. Melody stops for a moment, as she calms down and looks to Allison for her opinion while the two of them wait in the car.

"What's the reasoning behind you saying no to Stiles? Granted, he shouldn't have asked you that question in the first place, but you didn't really state a good reason for WHY you're mad at him specifically."

Melody bites her lower lip, as she thinks about how to respond to Allison's question for a moment. After a few minutes, the witch turns to Allison with misery in her eyes, as she tells her that she has been used before for her particular talents and discarded when she refused to do her so-called friends a favor.

"I don't want Stiles to rely on me instead of planning things out himself you know? It's like this, how else is he going to develop crucial time management skills if he can just asks me to charm a teacher into doing an extension for him?"

Allison nods, as she tells her that she agrees with her, but that she should also be mindful of the fact that it's okay to help him out once in a while after she develops a stronger relationship with him when she's more confident that he really likes being friends with her because of who she is, and not what she can do for him. Melody nods at Allison's wisdom, as she smiles and hugs the woman in front of her with genuine joy that she is a friend with an amazingly strong woman.

"Now enough serious talk, its shopping time!"

The two women smiles, as they get out of the car and heads towards the mall with the sound of their heels and boots clacking against the pavement.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, two men with black ski masks comes out of the black van with twin smirks on their faces as they salivate at the thought of so many bodies just waiting to be destroyed inside the mall.<p>

Melody frowns, as she gets a bad chill that crawls up her spine and causes her to shudder for a moment while she's walking with Allison in a Forever 21 Department store. She tenses, as she decides to keep an eye out for any suspicious behavior inside the mall itself.

Allison comes out in a black lace sweater paired with a pair of skinny jeans and looks to Melody for her critique when she nods at her in approval. She decides to buy the sweater and the jeans at the checkout counter, when Melody sees a red lace mini dress and thinks it would go wonderfully well with a pair of her black leggings and decides to buy them.

"Hmm, we didn't do much shopping. We should go in the Food Court area and get something to eat to keep our energy up you know?"

Allison says, as she blushes at her stomach growling very loudly when Melody lets out a loud chuckle until her stomach does the same thing much to Allison's pleasure. The two of them talk idly about how complicated dating can be for women out there in today's society, when they arrive at a Subway and order two plain foot longs with just meat, vegetables, and cheese.

One of the young men in the restaurant smiles at Melody and apologizes, as he accidentally stumbles into her when she gets a powerful premonition from physical contact with him. Melody smiles at the man and tells him that it's fine when her premonition breaks through her mental resistance.

* * *

><p><strong>Premonition<strong>

The sight of two men in ski masks with large semiautomatic guns terrifies the shoppers of Beacon Hills, as they begin to let loose a hail of bullets that ruthlessly kills every one of the shoppers in the mall. Allison looks terrified for a moment, as the men have found her hiding place, as they raise their guns and pulls the trigger into her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Premonition<strong>

Scott and Stiles appears at Parent-Teacher conference night, as they talk outside the school with their respective parents. However, before the parents can scold their sons for cutting class in the first place, an wild animal begins to attack the inhabitants of the area when Scott manages to pull away his mom in time before it attacked her.

However, the Sheriff fires off several bullets upon the mountain lion when someone rams into him with their car in a panic and instantly kills him as he cracks his skull open on the pavement much to Stiles' horror and grief. Melissa and Scott stares at Stiles with shock on their faces, as they stand there speechless while looking at the sight of the Sheriff's bloody dead body.

**Premonitions End**

* * *

><p>Melody gasps, as she comes out of her premonitions and is left reeling from them while Allison gives her a worried look as she holds her weight up with the help of a random stranger. The witch gives the stranger and Allison a look of thanks, as she begins to get back on her own feet under her own power.<p>

"What's going on Melody? You have been getting these weird spells for a while now, are you sure that everything is okay?"

Before Melody can even think of revealing her secret, screams begin to erupt from the rest of the shoppers in the middle of the Mall. Allison darts off towards the source of the screams, while Melody curses to herself as she tries to muster up the energy to chase after her. She manages to grab Allison in time to rip her away from the sight of the madmen inside the Mall who are wielding some very semiautomatic guns when one of them chuckles, as he begins to pull the trigger and fires off a hail of bullets towards Allison and Melody's direction.

Melody reacts first, as she uses her fear as motivation for her freezing power to completely freeze the bullets before they shoot out of the guns. However, the witch gulps with fear, as she realizes that the shooters weren't affected by her freezing power at all much to her surprise.

The men glares at Melody with anger, as they realize that their guns are essentially useless when they decide to go after the witch. Melody narrows her eyes, as she dashes after one of them and lands the first kick into the man's chest, which wounds him slightly.

"Well well, look what we have here. A brave little tranny is trying to stop us from having fun slaughtering people and bathing in their blood. I think it's time for us to teach you a lesson bitch."

One of them tries to punch Melody, only for her to step backwards slightly as she does a backflip to avoid the other man's punch. Melody grabs one of the men's wrist, as she twists it hard enough for him to sprain his wrist and lashes out at the witch in pain with his fist.

Melody avoids it, as she ducks low and executes a perfect leg sweep to knock him off of his feet and focuses her attention on the other one who has a knife in his hand. He tries to swipe at her several times, when Melody leaps backwards several times only for her to realize that she is trapped in a corner much to the pleasure of the shooter.

Before the man can slash Melody's throat open with his knife, Melody reacts fast as she unconsciously unlocks a new power and levitates in the air much to the surprise of Allison whose jaw even further drops at the sight of her friend defying gravity so easily.

Melody takes advantage of the stranger's surprise, as she slams her heels into his face and sends him flying across the other side of the mall and into one of the Department stores. The witch lands unexpectedly, as she stares at herself in shock at the activation of a new active power when Allison runs up to her and punches her hard in the shoulder and glares at her.

"Don't ever do that again Mel, I thought you were going to die when you faced off against these insane madmen by yourself! Why didn't you tell me that you were a witch?"

"Oh sure, Hi Allison, my name is Melody and by the way, I'm a witch"

Melody says in a deadpan tone of voice, as she looks at Allison with one of her eyebrows arched and breaks eye contact. After the adrenaline wears off, Melody hunches over as she begins to feel an overwhelming amount of emotions coming from the injured shoppers and the gunmen in the middle of the Mall.

"Oh my god, they're in pain. Allison, take me to Stiles, I need to see him because he can help me learn how to control these new powers. I need to get to him and warn him about his father."

Allison nods, as she literally watches Melody cry from the force of the emotions slamming into her when she passes out suddenly from the shock of so many emotions ramming into her entire body. Allison bites her lip in anxiously, as the Sheriff and his deputies and paramedics arrives at the scene and begin to tape off the scene itself.

The Sheriff comes over with the look of sadness in his eyes, as he watches people cry over their lost loved ones at the hands of evil bastards who loved to shoot and kill people for fun. He pinches the bridge of his nose, as he spots an unconscious Melody and his heart clenches at the thought of having to tell Stiles that his friend is dead.

He spots Allison, and walks over to her as she tells him that Melody fought off the attackers when their guns jammed and wouldn't work for them. The Sheriff looks at Allison, as he feels that she is keeping something out intentionally, but decides that it's not important how Melody took down the attackers.

"She's fine, she just passed out because of the fact that so much blood was everywhere."

Allison closes her eyes, as she tries to block out the sounds of spouses screaming out in grief for their dead partner. John places a hand on her shoulder in comfort, as he finishes writing down Allison's statement of what happened on his notepad. He puts it away, as he looks around and sees that the paramedics are busy with treating the injured people in the shooting.

"Okay, I think it's safe for her to go home, but I'm not a doctor. Stiles can stay with her at her place until she wakes up. I'm going to call your parents and tell them what happened here."

Allison freezes at the mention of her parents' names, as she tells him with a blank look on her face that Melody and her decided to play hooky for a day of shopping at the Mall for her birthday. John gives her a sad smile, as he tells her that as a parent, there is nothing that he wouldn't forgive Stiles for as long as he knows that his son is alright and healthy and safe.

"Okay Sheriff. I'm going to sit down with Melody near one of the walls that aren't splattered with innocent people's blood."

John nods, as he watches a broken young woman carry her friend and refuses help from several other people. He dials a phone number on his cell phone, as his son answers the phone with a tone of worry in his voice.

"It's Melody son. Come to the Beacon Hills Mall."

The Sheriff hangs up on his son abruptly, as he notices one of the gunmen beginning to wake up from Melody's relentless assault. He storms over, as he treats him a bit roughly than he is suppose to, as the Sheriff slams handcuffs on him and hauls him up and throws him and his friend with the help of his deputies into the cruiser car.

He stands around for a moment, as he begins to take in the scene of a once pristine mall now corrupted with the sight of innocents' blood on them. The image of dead citizens in the mall will forever be engraved into his mind, even if the blood and the bodies are cleaned up from the mall.

"This is no longer a place of innocence for teenagers and families to do their shopping anymore."

The Sheriff says to himself, as he begins to walk out of the devastating destruction left behind by two reckless and bloodthirsty young men. He steps outside, as he breathes in the scent of fresh air much greedily, after breathing in the scent of the dead for hours. He lets out a sigh, as he walks somewhere out of sight from the citizens and his deputies and begins to cry at the thought of so many people that he failed to protect from danger.


End file.
